


The ABCs of Kink

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: This series of smutty Sanvers one-shots comes from some of the kinkier prompts I received for my Stronger Together series. Prompts will be listed with every chapter to make it clear what kinks will be in play; feel free to skip any that don't agree with you, though I won't tolerate kink shaming in the comments.I've paired each chapter with tips for safe and healthy sexual practices from queer sex education training I've given and received because American sex ed is laughable at best.





	1. Exhibitionism in a BDSM Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from a Tumblr anon: Hey can you write some more kinky stuff? I really feel that i like some weird things. Can you write a fanfic where Maggie and Alex getting watched by a other lesbian couple? Maybe a Swinger Party?
> 
> From lilbevmary: Can you write Maggie and Alex going to a place, to get watched while having sex. I know it’s kinky af.
> 
> Anon: Some really dirty public sex with people watching them? Please.
> 
> Anon: Request for Sanvers sex in public with Maggie fucking Alex hard.
> 
> Multiple requests for BDSM and/or BDSM AU – A/N: I personally don’t feel comfortable with the lack of freewill and (often) the dubious (at best) consent in a lot of BDSM AU fics, so I’m writing about a BDSM club instead, since it’s still a space where certain types of play are normalized, but where consent and choice are also absolutely key.
> 
> Kinks involved: exhibitionism, voyeurism, strap on use, light dom/sub, light spanking, praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soo a few notes, since part of the reason for moving/posting some of the kinkier requests I’d gotten into their own fic was to include safe sex tips, here goes (along with my own author notes):
> 
> 1\. A lot of swingers parties aren’t actually for play and don’t allow any kind of sex on the premises. There are a few clubs that do allow it, though it’s more common at BDSM clubs, which often include spaces in addition to the dungeon or other rooms for specific scenes. And yes, there was a lot of research that went into finding some of this out on my browser’s incognito mode.
> 
> 2\. If you’re playing at a lot of these clubs, you aren’t allowed to be drunk – you’ll be asked to leave. Almost none of them serve alcohol, though some allow you to BYOB.
> 
> 3\. As part of the reason for the rules about drinking, consent in these spaces is a huge deal, and safewords are mandatory (often set for the club as a whole, especially clubs that cater to a non-coupled audience). There is never an assumption that you’ve come to do anything more than watch, and you always have a right to say no to any requests you might receive.
> 
> 4\. Stay safe when playing with strangers. Clubs vary on whether they require any kind of medical testing before admittance, but even then, you don’t necessarily want to take folks at their words. This means condoms on penises and phallic shaped sex toys (recommended for blow jobs and penetration); latex gloves for anal and vaginal penetration; and dental dams for oral on a person with a vagina as well as for rimming. And always use the provided cleaning supplies to clean up with any surface or provided equipment you may use, or you may not be invited back! Finally, there are some kink-specific safety tips that I’m not getting into, since I’m not particularly educated in a lot of those types of activities and wouldn’t want to give incorrect or incomplete information.

Alex gripped Maggie’s hand tightly as they approached the door. They had talked about it—extensively—but somehow talking about it and actually doing it were very different things. She trusted Maggie to keep her safe and listen to her and never do anything she wasn’t perfectly comfortable doing, but this was also very much something new, something that no amount of research could ever fully prepare her for. And she had certainly tried.

It had all started several months earlier… First there had been the time in the upscale hotel when Alex found she simply couldn’t wait to get back to their room, that she needed Maggie to take her then and there in the marble-tiled bar bathroom. They’d shut the door to the stall, but there were very clearly two sets of feet, two stifled moans and bitten back sighs, when the door had swung open as another hotel guest walked in. Maggie had expected it to ruin the moment, but Alex had grabbed her wrist, looking up at her with pleading eyes, begging her to keep going. And Maggie had, swallowing moans at how very perfect Alex was, how much of a turn on it was to find that Alex had gotten impossibly wetter at the interruption, at knowing that someone else knew what was going on, that someone else might have heard so much more if they hadn’t heard the swing of the outer door.

From there, Alex seemed to push toward riskier situations, finding bathrooms and backrooms to fuck in. Maggie, always feeling a bit more cautious, never liked being the one on the receiving end when they might get caught. But she was perfectly happy to give Alex what she wanted—anything she wanted—and Alex was more than happy to just have Maggie’s hands on her, in her, her mouth hot against Alex’s. And they’d never gotten caught completely—well, save for one or two very embarrassing instances with Kara that Alex would not count, since they were basically ice baths for her libido—but they’d come close, and the uncertainty, the need to fuck fast and hard with clothes barely pulled to the side—all of it made everything so much hotter for Alex.

Maggie hadn’t suggested actually going somewhere to see if they might take Alex’s exhibitionist streak to the next level until their run in with Maggie’s neighbor. Given how much farther away Maggie’s apartment was from the DEO and how much larger Alex’s bed was, they rarely made it back to Maggie’s place. But after dinner at a small Italian restaurant on Maggie’s side of town, Maggie had decided she really, really didn’t have the patience to endure a half-hour ride back to Alex’s, so she gave the cab driver her own address and smiled when Alex didn’t question it.

They were supposed to be getting water in the kitchen, but they found themselves distracted by each other. Maggie couldn’t help but think that Alex looked utterly gorgeous in the soft glow of the moonlight reflecting in through the open windows, and soon she was kissing her softly, helping her push her dress up her hips and sit up on the counter. It wasn’t until Maggie was on her knees, her head buried between Alex’s legs, whimpering at the way Alex’s hips rolled into her and the heady moans filling the air, that Alex noticed the blonde woman, almost frozen in place, looking out her own open window across the way.

“Maggie,” Alex had whispered, gently pulling Maggie’s head back ever so slightly.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Do you ever need to worry about your blonde neighbor? Is she on the tenant’s association or anything like that?”

“Who? The hot PTA mom?” Maggie asked, looking confused.

“Uh, I guess?”

“No. Why?”

“I think she’s enjoying the show,” Alex purred before tossing her head back and pulling Maggie in closer with her legs.

“You sure?” Maggie checked.

“Please,” Alex whimpered, feeling herself getting wetter at the thought. After putting on a bit of a show, she had come hard, thighs wrapped around Maggie’s head, one hand braced against the counter and another holding Maggie’s free hand against her chest.

Which is how they found themselves outside the door to National City’s LGBTQ-friendly BDSM club, which, Maggie had assured Alex, would not require them to commit to any intense scenes. Hell, she swore they could just go in and get a feel for it, come back if and when Alex felt ready. But they’d come prepared in case. Alex had on a skirt with nothing on underneath for easy access, while Maggie had, at Alex’s request, gone out packing once more, stuffing her pockets full of condoms just in case.

Once they made it in and listened to the explanation of the rules for the space, Maggie suggested they take a lap around, get a feel for everything. Alex clung to Maggie’s hand, letting herself get accustomed to the sights: the subs in collars and on leashes being led down to the dungeon, the folks in leather and latex carrying crops and thick leather handcuffs, the couples and larger groups playing in some of the more vanilla rooms, which Alex quickly zeroed in on as a good spot for them.

By the time they had made it through, Alex was feeling a bit better. Sure, she’d definitely noticed a few things that were clearly not her kink, but she’d also seen activities that turned her on—some they’d done and others she thought they might try.

Feeling slightly more confident, Alex led Maggie back to one of the rooms they’d seen early on in their tour. Two other couples were sprawled out across the couches in various states of undress, and a man in the corner was being bent over a table and spanked by his dom.

“Did you want to sit?” Maggie offered, looking around at some of the free spaces in the room.

“Kiss me,” Alex whispered, guiding Maggie to a table in the center of the room.

Leaning forward, Maggie helped Alex up onto the table as their lips met, groaning as Alex’s legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her in tighter. She nipped at Alex’s lower lip with her teeth as Alex’s nails raked down her back.

“Fuck,” Maggie groaned. She’d worried that Alex might get turned off by the scene. She’d only ever been to clubs like this a few times back in Gotham and hadn’t been sure what to expect here, save for the information the website offered. But if Alex’s whimpers and breathy moans or the way she rolled her hips into the bulge in Maggie’s jeans were anything to go by, she was certainly enjoying herself.

“Would you, would you fuck me?” Alex asked, pulling back to look up at Maggie.

“How do you want me?”

“Fully clothed. I can lean over the table for you?”

Maggie just whimpered and nodded, stepping back to give Alex space to get off and turn around. Before Alex could bend over, though, Maggie had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her hands hard on Alex’s hips, grinding Alex’s ass back into her. “Do you need anything first?” Maggie rasped, one of her hands dipping down and drawing up the hem of Alex’s skirt slightly, her fingers brushing against Alex’s inner thighs.

“Feel for yourself,” Alex answered, pulling Maggie’s hands up higher to cup her sex, to feel just how wet she already was.

“God, you’re perfect,” Maggie murmured, her breath hot against Alex’s neck. “Do you want me in charge?”

Alex nodded quickly. “Yes. Green.”

“Good girl,” Maggie praised. “Now bend over,” she ordered, undoing her pants and quickly rolling a condom onto the strap on before hiking up Alex’s skirt.

As she looked around, Maggie found one of the other lesbian couples from the couches was watching them. “Is that okay?” one of the partners checked.

Maggie got Alex’s attention. “Are you okay if they watch?”

Alex turned her head to the side to see, smirking at the sight. “Definitely. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Maggie nodded, looking over at the couple to make it clear that they were okay with it as well.

And then carefully she was sliding into Alex, groaning at how wet Alex was, at the contented sigh she let out at finally being filled. Once Alex began pushing back into Maggie, Maggie took charge, gripping Alex’s hips as she began to thrust into Alex—slowly at first, dragging low moans and desperate whimpers from her. As much as she wanted to fuck Alex hard and fast—to be able to rut against the base of the toy—she also knew just how much better it made it for Alex when she waited, when she drew it out, just barely picking up speed until Alex was dripping down her cock, begging her for more, faster.

As Maggie continued to fuck her slowly, Alex let her attention fall to the couple on the couch, let herself zero in on the way that they continued to touch each other, the smaller one now sprawled across her partner’s lap, their fingers dancing up bare thighs and ghosting under lacy shirts. She moaned loudly when one of them sighed, and she felt Maggie’s grip tighten, knew when it became clear to Maggie just what was going on.

“You gonna watch them watch me fuck you?” Maggie rasped, bending over to ensure that her words were for Alex and Alex alone.

“Can I?” Alex whimpered.

“Yes,” Maggie hissed, rocking her hips harder into Alex as she looked back to the couple on the couch. “Can I spank you?” Maggie asked, wanting to be sure, knowing that just because they did it at home didn’t mean she could do it here.

But Alex nodded, panting out a breathy, “Yes,” as her fingers curled around the edge of the table in anticipation. She gasped as the first stinging slap landed, moaned as the second one rang through the air. She clenched around the toy at the third and slammed her hips back into Maggie’s at the fourth. It was looking over and seeing the couple touching themselves, though, that had Alex reaching back and grabbing Maggie’s hands, putting them back on her hips as she growled, “Fuck me.”

And toppy as she might be, Maggie couldn’t say no to Alex when she was like this, couldn’t resist the temptation to give in to what they both so desperately wanted. So she thrust harder into Alex, letting herself grind against the base of the toy with every thrust. She laced her hands into Alex’s hair, tugging gently until Alex panted out, “Green,” at which point she tugged harder, let herself drive harder into Alex.

As much as Alex had wanted to watch the other couple, watch them see Maggie fuck her, see Maggie make her come, she found that she couldn’t keep her eyes open, couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of Maggie’s cock inside her, the press of Maggie’s hand against her hip, the other in her hair. But hearing Maggie’s own choked whimpers, feeling the telltale stutter of Maggie’s hips as she tried to hold on until Alex came, proved too much for Alex.

“Can I, can I come?” Alex asked, waiting for permission even as her legs tensed and her back arched off the table.

“Come for me, Alex,” Maggie ordered, her voice thick with arousal.

And then Alex’s whole body seemed to tremble as she gave herself over to Maggie, felt herself clenching around the toy as Maggie continued pumping into her, letting her ride out her orgasm before Maggie finally let herself fall over the edge, coming with a sharp gasp as she held Alex close against her.

Once they had both caught their breath, Maggie carefully slid out of Alex, rolling off the condom and tossing it out as she zipped back up her own jeans, then helped Alex to readjust her skirt. “You okay?” Maggie whispered, holding Alex tight against her.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “But can we go home? I’m not done with you yet, but I think I want our own bed.”

“Absolutely.” And with a wink to the women on the couch, who were now grinding against one another, Maggie reached out for Alex’s hand, guiding her out the door and back home.


	2. First Time Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cross-posted from Stronger Together (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10724550/chapters/25894608), which has its fair share of kinkier chapters. In anticipation of the other anal chapter that's going up in the next couple of days, I wanted to have a first time chapter to show something a little more gentle/tentative with discussion first 
> 
> Prompts:  
> Baggs: What about the first anal sex? Sanvers, strapon, Alex is passive
> 
> Tumblr anon: “Can you please try to write Sanvers anal with a strapon? Or ass eating you talked about it in one fic (refers to brief mention in Chapter 69: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10724550/chapters/25055550)
> 
> And another Tumblr anon also requesting anal with Maggie topping Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ed notes:
> 
> 1\. A lubed, gloved finger is typically the best way to ease into anal for the first time, rather than a strap on, which offers slightly less control if the wearer isn’t used to it.  
> 2\. If you aren’t fluid bonded/clean of STDs, use a dental dam before rimming.  
> 3\. If a toy is going in someone’s ass, make sure it has a wide-enough flared base to avoid embarrassing mishaps that will lead you straight to the ER.  
> 4\. If you’re not using a condom/glove, a toy/finger shouldn’t go from one opening or person to another until it’s been thoroughly washed.  
> Updated with another excellent tip from JSkippy: I'd add it can be a good idea if the receiver (passive) is in a position which gives him/her some ability to move and control the pace and depth and speed of penetration. (Thanks for reminding me!)
> 
> Anyhow, play safe! Have fun!

Alex sighed into Maggie’s touch as her hands slipped up Alex’s back, pulling her even closer as the water from the shower cascaded down around them. “You feel amazing.”

Grinning, Maggie kissed Alex harder, letting her tongue flick between Alex’s lips as one of her hands moved up to tangle in Alex’s hair. “So do you,” she finally whispered, pulling back. “And we can just, you know, if you want to keep it at this, that’s fine too.” She knew they had gotten into the shower for a reason, had both wanted to be as clean as possible before trying some of the new things they’d talked about doing in bed, but she also wasn’t going to force anything on Alex.

“You act like you’re making me try something I don’t want to do,” Alex pointed out, pulling back to look Maggie in the eyes. “I’m the one who found the questionnaire thing and sent it to you. You know it only shows us stuff that we both said we’d be down to try. So I promise, I’m not just letting you do something to me that I’m uncomfortable with, okay?”

“Okay, right,” Maggie nodded. “Sorry, I just worry. I don’t, I don’t know, sometimes it feels selfish.”

“It’s not selfish to voice your own desires, Mags. As much as I deserve to be happy and honest, so do you.”

“You know I’d be happy with anything, though, right? You could tell me that really, all you want to do today is watch mindless television and eat pizza, and I’d be right there with you, happy just to be spending time together.”

“You’re sappy and sweet, and I love it. But I really want to fuck. As long as you do too,” Alex added.

“In that case, maybe we get out of the shower?” Maggie suggested, feeling heat coiling low in her abdomen at the thought of what was to come.

Alex nodded, reaching behind her to turn off the water, then grabbing two towels from the hooks and handing one over to Maggie. It took longer than usual to dry off, both of them getting distracted by the other’s close proximity. Eventually they managed to get themselves back to the bedroom, giggling with anticipation as they pulled each other down onto the bed.

Maggie’s lips soon found Alex’s, claiming them in a searing kiss that had both women grabbing at each other, trying to pull the other impossibly close. “Please,” Alex whimpered, her hips bucking up into Maggie’s as she tried to relieve some of the aching pressure between her legs.

Maggie pulled away, dropping her head down to kiss a meandering path down Alex’s chest before her tongue found its way to Alex’s pussy. “You’re so wet,” Maggie groaned. Licking long and slow up the length of Alex’s folds, she moaned. “God, you taste amazing.”

Alex whimpered, her hips canting up into Maggie’s gentle touch—wanting, needing more. Knowing that Alex had specific things she was more than a little eager to try, Maggie decided to be generous and not tease Alex, not force her to wait, to beg for permission to come. So she pushed her tongue inside of Alex the way she knew her girlfriend liked, her fingers digging into Alex’s hips to hold her still as she tried to fuck herself on Maggie’s tongue. Once she could feel Alex’s body tensing, Maggie dragged her tongue up Alex’s sex, sucking her clit between her lips and swirling her tongue roughly around it.

Alex could barely manage a strangled cry, her fingers flying to Maggie’s hair as she came hard, her whole body shaking under Maggie’s grip. As she lay sprawled across the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, she felt Maggie slowly kissing all up and down her inner thighs, barely giving her a moment to recover as she felt heat building once more.

“Did you still want to try?” Maggie asked, motioning to the bedside table where the harness, toy, and lube were still set out from before their shower.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “Do you?”

Maggie just grinned and nodded, forcing herself out of bed and away from Alex, if only for a second, to get on the harness, slipping their newly acquired, very small dildo inside of it.

“Cute look,” Alex teased.

“The better to not hurt you with, my dear,” Maggie retorted, sticking her tongue out at Alex.

“I know, I know. I’m just keeping the mood light.”

“Are you nervous? Because I’m serious, Al, we don’t have to do this—at least not today, you know?”

“Just because I’m a little nervous doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it. I trust you, and I do want it. Plus, if I don’t like it, all I have to do is say so.”

“Right, of course,” Maggie nodded, knowing she’d never force something onto Alex. “So, do you have a position you want?”

“Could I be on my knees?” Alex asked. “With you behind me?”

Maggie quickly nodded, hoping she didn’t look too overeager. She flipped the dildo so it curved downward before reaching for the lube.

“Is there a reason you’re going upside down?” Alex asked, looking curiously at Maggie.

“Oh, uh, since it’s curved more than, ya know, a penis is, it’ll follow the shape of your body better if it’s turned the other direction.”

“Makes sense,” Alex nodded before moving up the bed on her knees and setting up a pillow to have under her chest.

With everything properly lubricated, Maggie looked up to Alex. “You still okay?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

With a kiss to Alex’s shoulder, Maggie pulled back and let her fingers dip between Alex’s cheeks, making sure everything was slick and ready—she’d hate herself if she hurt Alex by being less than careful. While she rubbed slow circles with her finger, Maggie brought her other hand up, sensuously kneading at Alex’s ass and thighs.

Once Alex began pushing her own hips back into Maggie’s fingers, Maggie raised herself up, lining up the toy with Alex’s ass, letting her get used to the feel of the cool, slick silicone in a new place before she began to very slowly and carefully push inside of her.

Alex could feel the press of the toy against her entrance. The sensation was foreign, but the familiar feeling of Maggie’s hands warm and solid on her hips steadied her, made her feel safe, as her emotions teetered halfway between nervousness and excitement. She gasped as she began to feel a slight stretch.

“You okay?” Maggie checked.

“Yeah, Alex nodded, looking over her shoulder at Maggie. Her heart warmed at the look of nervous concern on Maggie’s face. “I promise, you’re being very gentle. Nothing hurts.”

“Okay,” Maggie finally accepted Alex’s assurances and began carefully moving her hips forward, pushing in just a little further with each movement until finally her hips met Alex’s ass, causing them both to moan softly at the contact, at what that contact meant.

“You feel good,” Alex whispered, pushing her own hips back to show Maggie that she could keep moving.

Maggie began thrusting smoothly inside of Alex, biting her lip to keep from whimpering at the visual of Alex taking all of her, of Alex thrusting back into her hips with her perfectly toned ass on full display.

Alex groaned at how full she felt in a way that was both intimately familiar and totally new. It was good. Really good. Much better than she had expected. She had checked it off thinking it might be something fun, something different—maybe sexy for the taboo that still lingered around the act.

She hadn’t expected to enjoy it so much, to feel herself clenching around the toy and almost wishing for more. And she’d certainly had no idea that when Maggie dropped the hand that hadn’t touched her ass around to her clit, it would only take the smallest amount of pressure to leave her crying out and lurching forward as she came, waves of pleasure crashing over her as she bit down into the pillow, her hips still rocking back into Maggie.

When Alex seemed to have her breathing back under control, Maggie slowly slid the toy out from Alex and hopped off of the bed, shedding the harness and dropping it by the sink in the bathroom as she washed her hands before quickly heading back into the bedroom. Curling up around Alex, she splayed her hand across Alex’s abs, smiling when Alex put her own hand on top of Maggie’s and scooted back to be even closer.

“How are you?” Maggie asked.

“Good, really good,” Alex sighed.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it,” Maggie added, kissing the back of Alex’s neck.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex asked, “Does that make me weird? Am I weird for liking that?”

“You’re not weird for liking that,” Maggie swore to Alex, pulling her closer. “I liked it too. A lot.”

“And you’re not just saying that?”

“No, I’m not just saying that. Plus, c’mon, you saw what I said yes to on the survey too. You know that I like certain things…down there as well.”

“You just fucked me in the ass, and you’re gonna call it, ‘down there?’” Alex laughed, rolling over to look at Maggie.

“Shut up,” Maggie blushed. “It’s just, there’s not a sexy word for asshole,” she stammered.

“I thought it was very sexy when you told me you’d like me to eat your ass.”

“Really?” Maggie asked, looking slightly incredulous. Sure, she’d had past partners who really liked it, but they had been the ones to offer, the ones to bring it up—not her.

“Yeah, really,” Alex nodded. “Is that, uh, still something you’d want to try together?”

“I mean, look, I’m not going to pressure you. You decide if you want to on your own. I like it, but I’m more than okay without it.”

“Maggie, I’m going to say this one more time: I’m only offering because I’d be happy to try it with you. If it turns out I don’t like it, we stop, and I’ll fuck you like we normally do, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Grinning, Maggie patted Alex’s shoulder. “Look at you being all sex positive and shit.”

“It’s been known to happen,” Alex grumbled. “But, uh, did you want to try today?”

Maggie’s hips bucked forward involuntarily, even as she managed, “It’s your call. I’m fine either way.”

“It sort of seems like you’d prefer one way,” Alex teased. “And I’m happy to try. We literally just showered together.”

“And just remember, once your tongue goes there, it can’t go anywhere else.”

“I know, I know. Not until I’ve rinsed with some heavy duty mouthwash to kill any possible germs. Trust me, I did my research.”

“Nerd.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“True,” Maggie shrugged. “You are pretty excellent, Dr. Danvers.”

Alex grinned and nodded, kissing her way up from Maggie’s collarbones toward her neck and jaw. “How does this work best?” she murmured between kisses. “Do you get on your knees like I did?”

“That works,” Maggie sighed, feeling herself getting worked up again with every nip of Alex’s teeth and every soft caress of Alex’s tongue.

“Then why don’t you get on your knees,” Alex purred, smirking at the feeling of Maggie’s hips rocking into hers. Once Maggie was in position, Alex let her hands run up and down Maggie’s back, feeling the woman tensing, then relaxing under her touch. With each stroke, she dropped her hands lower and lower, until they were both massaging Maggie’s ass, carefully parting her cheeks and letting her get used to the feeling of being more open, more exposed.

Careful to keep her right hand clean in case Maggie wanted her to fuck her or touch her clit during, Alex used her other fingers to gently massage around the area before dropping her mouth down. Tentatively, she stuck her tongue out and quickly ran it between Maggie’s cheeks. She was relieved to find that it was nothing really to be nervous about—pretty much just tasted like skin with a hint of Maggie’s arousal that had dripped down and across her inner thighs while she fucked Alex. As she grew more comfortable, she let her tongue linger, flicking teasing circles, then broad strokes with a flat tongue as she tried to figure out what Maggie liked.

Maggie whimpered, her arms giving out as she hit the mattress. Every swipe of Alex’s tongue felt amazing, alighting her nerves and sending pleasurable waves across the whole area, causing her to clench down around nothing. It took her by surprise—the way Alex seemed so…into it, moaning as she parted Maggie’s cheeks wider, swirling her tongue around her ass. But then she started feeling guilty, wondering if perhaps Alex was only doing this for her, putting on a show to keep Maggie’s guilt at bay. “Hey, uh, Alex,” Maggie called, shifting forward slightly.

“Yeah? Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?”

“No! I just, um, I mean, everything feels really good, but I don’t…I can’t normally come from this alone. It’s more, like, something fun. But I feel like you’ve already done a lot for me, so we can just, you know, be done.”

“Do you want to be done?”

“I’m happy to be done.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Alex said, looking sternly at Maggie, knowing the woman’s tendency to dismiss her own desires when she thought they might inconvenience others.

“Fine, I’m enjoying it. A lot. But, I mean, if you want to fuck me or touch me with your hand, I’d probably come.” Anticipating Alex’s next question, she added: “And I want to come. It’s not just me finding a way to let you off the hook faster.”

“Well, if you want to come, I’ll wait for you to beg for my hand,” Alex taunted, dropping her mouth back to Maggie’s ass and flicking her tongue back out to lick across the puckered flesh.

Whimpering, Maggie dropped her head against the mattress, feeling her hips bucking back into Alex’s slow, sensual touch. “Please,” she finally pleaded, needing to feel Alex’s fingers. And then she was groaning loudly as Alex’s hand found its way between her legs, two fingers easily slipping inside of her and curling forward as Alex’s thumb came to rest on her clit. “Fuck,” Maggie panted, her cries muffled only by the blankets as she grew louder and louder.

“Baby, please, harder,” she whimpered, her words dissolving into incoherent noises as Alex complied, dragging her fingers hard down her front wall. “You’re so good, so good,” Maggie nearly yelled as her hips stuttered, her back arching and her thighs tensing for what felt like a small eternity until finally everything was crashing down around her as she came with a loud cry, her vision flashing white and her hips falling to the mattress.

“I’ll be right back,” Alex promised before hurrying to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth.

When she got back, Maggie was still sprawled across the bed where she had left her. “You okay?”

“So good. Will move when I can feel my legs. Promise.”

“So…uh, you’re saying I did a good job, then?” Alex teased.

“Shut up,” Maggie grumbled, reaching out blindly for Alex’s hand and, when she finally found it, dragging her down to the bed. “Now cuddle me.”

“Yes, dear.”


	3. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got several requests for more Sanvers anal, including requests for double penetration. So this is just, well, it’s really just smut, but I think if you’ve seen the title of this fic, that should already be abundantly clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same safe sex tips from the last chapter still apply, though since I have that one already here, I won’t spell them out within the chapter itself this time.

Maggie paced around the apartment, watching the clock and her phone as she waited for Alex to get back. She’d gotten her text that she was on her way home (and she sure as hell had gotten her texts all afternoon about missing her, needing her, dripping for her), and had quickly made her way into the bedroom, slipping out of her pants and into the harness, sliding the dildo into place. After a moment’s deliberation over whether she should get dressed again, let Alex find her hard and wanting only after she pressed up against her, Maggie decided to stay like this for today, decided she wasn’t nearly patient enough to wait. 

She tried not to feel too silly walking around the apartment with a large purple dildo bouncing between her legs. The fact that with each bounce back up the press of the firm weight against her turned her on a little more helped out a bit with the embarrassment. What would help the most would be Alex’s return, the look in Alex’s eyes as she realized that Maggie was just as desperate for this as she was. 

Finally the sound of the key turning in the lock pulled Maggie’s attention to the door, and she realized she hadn’t exactly thought of where to be. Apparently she would be trying out “the naked man” today and hoping Alex’s arousal would overcome her amusement. 

“Hey!” Alex called out, dropping her bag on the floor and locking up the door before noticing Maggie standing there—her expression an odd mix of embarrassment and pride, as though she were trying to claim whatever mix of emotions she was feeling. After a short snort of laughter—because honestly, Maggie was basically doing the Supergirl pose with her hands on her hips and her chest thrust out—Alex pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Because Maggie was still basically naked. And sexy as hell. And clearly in the mood to fuck. And, god, Alex wanted that too. 

“See something you like?” Maggie purred, advancing toward Alex.

“You,” Alex nearly growled, pushing Maggie back and into the wall as her lips found Maggie’s mouth. She groaned as Maggie’s hands tangled in her hair, as Maggie’s teeth pulled at her lower lip, as Maggie’s hips rocked against hers, her cock sliding between Alex’s thighs. 

“You good?” Maggie checked as her hands found the button to Alex’s pants. 

“Yeah,” Alex panted, helping Maggie to push her pants and underwear down her legs, raising her arms to get Maggie to pull off her shirt, her bra joining it on the ground shortly thereafter. 

As much as Maggie this version of Alex—assertive Alex, the Alex who came home already turned on and desperate and threw Maggie up against walls—she had something particular in mind. “On the bed,” Maggie ordered. Then more softly, “Color?”

“Green,” Alex added as she made her way quickly to the bed, her breathing shallow as she watched Maggie’s eyes rake over her body, taking in the sight of her girlfriend sprawled out across their bed. 

“Do you want to get on your knees for me? Head down at the pillows?” Maggie asked, wanting to make sure Alex was still good with everything. Just because she’d texted Maggie about a very particular fantasy, just because she’d told Maggie she was showering at the DEO and would be ready for her, didn’t mean she still wanted it. 

“Please,” Alex whimpered, getting up on her knees and bending over, leaving her ass and pussy exposed. She could hear her own breathing—already shallow and ragged—as she listened to Maggie moving around the bed, pulling the lube out of the cabinet and coating the toy. 

“You ready?” Maggie checked, teasing at Alex’s entrance with the head of the cock.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, her hips already pushing back, desperate to have Maggie inside of her.

Carefully pushing forward, Maggie eased into Alex, biting back a moan at just how easily Alex accommodated her, how wet she already was for her. Alex groaned at the sudden feeling of fullness, her hips canting backward as she rocked against Maggie’s cock. Then there were hands, firm and steady on her hips, holding her in place as Maggie began thrusting into her, her hips snapping forward. “Fuck,” Alex whined. “Fuck, Maggie, so good, you’re so good.”

“So are you, you’re so good for me. And you’ll tell me if you still want my finger?”

“I do, I still want it.”

“Can you put that in words for me? Be good for me. Tell me what you need,” Maggie rasped, grinning as she felt Alex’s whole body shudder at that. 

With a deep, slightly shaky breath, Alex managed: “I want you to fuck my ass…at the same time.”

Even though Maggie knew she could tease Alex, could tell her she needed to hear more, something more clear, more explicit, she also didn’t want to wait, wanted to feel Alex hot and tight around her finger, wanted to give Alex all of the things they’d been texting about that afternoon. And with the obvious hesitation in Alex’s messages before she could get herself to ask for it, Maggie didn’t want to give off the impression that she was anything less than enthusiastic. 

So she grabbed the lube from the bed, grateful that she’d had the foresight to leave it close by, and got enough to coat her finger. Keeping up a slow, steady pace with her dick, Maggie let her finger trace in circles around Alex’s ass, feeling the way Alex seemed to shiver at the touch. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?” 

“Yes,” Alex confirmed, forcing her mouth to make sounds, words, when all she wanted to do was bite down on the pillow in anticipation. And suddenly there was the slow press of Maggie’s finger entering her, and she forced herself to relax as she let her body get used to the feeling. And then Maggie was thrusting with her hips and slowly sliding in and out of her with her finger and Alex didn’t really have thoughts any more. All she knew was that she felt full and needy, like her whole body demanded Maggie—more of Maggie—and she was fairly certain the noises coming out of her mouth were completely incomprehensible, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, let alone to do something about it. 

Maggie tried to keep herself focused on Alex, not on the insistent throbbing between her own legs, not on the way her thighs seemed to tremble and clench with every hard thrust into Alex. But Alex was wet and hot and desperately pushing back into her, and Maggie was only human. So she reached her free hand around Alex’s hips, letting her fingers find Alex’s clit as she put pressure on it, listened to Alex’s sharp gasp when she did.

“Fuck,” Alex panted. “Don’t stop. Please, please don’t stop.” And then she gave herself over to Maggie completely, stopped trying to stay in control, let Maggie fuck her hard and fast, let Maggie come with barely a stutter of her hips and a long, low moan before she was fucking her once more, let Maggie fill her, let Maggie hold her up and push her over the edge, her whole body tensing and shuddering as Maggie worked her through it, as Maggie held her tight and whispered how good she was, how sexy she was, how perfect she was. 

Feeling boneless and sated and thoroughly fucked, Alex relaxed as Maggie guided her to the pillows, slowly sliding out of her. She listened to the sound of the harness hitting the floor, listened to the sound of Maggie’s footsteps as she made her way into the bathroom and washed her hands before coming back and curling around Alex, pressing soft kisses to her upper back and shoulders. “You okay?” Maggie whispered.

“Perfect.”


	4. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a few different requests for more Sanvers daddy kink smut (I’ve listed links below for the chapters I’ve already written). I’m combining those requests with a more specific request from an anon on Tumblr: Alex taking orders while riding maggie and getting spanked?  
> Hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There aren’t really safe sex tips with this one, but just…talk about it first. Being called daddy with no warning can come as a mood-ruining surprise for some 
> 
> A/N 2: If you’re looking for more daddy kink, I’ve written Supercorp with daddy!Kara (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10724550/chapters/25349391 and http://archiveofourown.org/works/10724550/chapters/25673973), as well as a bit with daddy!Alex (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10724550/chapters/25546362), though that one is focused more on BDSM in general

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked as Maggie dropped her bag on the floor with a loud huff. 

“Nothing. Just, whatever, it doesn’t matter,” Maggie muttered as she hung up her coat and kicked off her boots. 

“It does matter,” Alex insisted, trying to figure out Maggie’s mood. She knew better than to press too hard too soon after a bad day, knew that it was often about a case gone wrong, someone she couldn’t save, a crime she arrived too late to stop, but she also wanted Maggie to know that she was there for her, would be no matter what. 

After a few moments, Maggie finally spoke again. “I’m just so fucking tired of being ignored.” Alex nodded; she had learned rather quickly that nothing annoyed Maggie more than feeling like she wasn’t being heard or listened to. “I told them that their plan wouldn’t work. Our informant was already nervous, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to play along when we strapped a wire to him and sent him to the sharks. And now months of work are just gone because no one would listen to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex murmured, stepping closer, though she didn’t touch Maggie yet, wanted to let her have time to be angry before feeling like she needed to temper herself for Alex’s sake. 

Pacing around the kitchen, Maggie ranted, “The worst part of it is that they won’t admit they were wrong! Just because no one got killed out there, they’re acting like it wasn’t a failed mission. Our trafficker got away and our informant’s now hiding out god knows where, but somehow Keith,” she spat his name out like the mere sound of it made her skin crawl, “gets to act like he didn’t ruin everything just because his people aren’t dead.”

“They should know better than to trust him by now,” Alex commiserated, shaking her head at the memories of other stories Maggie had told her. Over her years on the force, the guy had been a constant thorn in Maggie’s side, always trying to claim credit for her biggest busts or attempting to take over cases that looked like they might lead to high profile arrests, even though too often it meant giving unwise orders and making uninformed plans that ruined progress Maggie and her team had already made.

“Yeah, well, apparently having a dick and a loud voice makes you more qualified than the woman who’s been running the case for weeks.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Alex asked. “I know I can’t change what happened, but maybe you could…work out your frustrations? With me?”

“You sure?” Maggie checked, even though she could hear the lower timbre her voice had already taken on. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you.”

“Mm, no,” Alex purred, walking closer to Maggie and reaching out a hand. “Tonight I definitely want you to use me.”

With that confirmation, Maggie surged forward, her lips finding Alex’s as she pushed Alex’s back up against the kitchen counter. “You’re perfect,” she whispered as she slid her hands under Alex’s shirt, feeling the muscles tense and twitch beneath her desperate touches. Slotting a leg between Alex’s thighs, Maggie dropped her mouth to Alex’s neck, sucking and nipping from her jaw down to her collarbone, feeling herself getting wet at the breathy whines that filled the air. 

“Bedroom, please,” Alex finally managed, pulling her head back slightly to look at Maggie, to let her see just how much Alex needed her. As an enticement of sorts, she threw off her shirt and let her bra fall to the floor, watching as Maggie’s heady gaze fell to her bare chest. And then Maggie’s hands were under Alex’s ass as she picked her up and carried her over to the bed. “You’re so hot when you do that,” Alex murmured, her breath hot against Maggie’s ear. “So strong. So powerful.”

“You like that, do you?” Maggie teased, settling in on top of Alex, letting her thigh drop between Alex’s legs once more as her mouth fell to Alex’s breasts, her lips and teeth working at Alex’s nipples, feeling them harden beneath her attention. 

“So much,” Alex panted, her hands clawing at Maggie’s shirt, desperate to feel more of Maggie, to see more of Maggie. Finally Maggie relented, sitting up and letting Alex pull off her shirt and bra. Alex didn’t stop there, though, her fingers moving straight to Maggie’s pants, pulling at the button and zipper. With a laugh at Alex’s ineffective pushing, Maggie pulled herself up and off of Alex, kicking her pants the rest of the way down her legs. 

“Now yours come off too,” Maggie demanded, leaning over Alex and bracketing her with her arms. “As long as you still want this,” she added in a quieter voice.

“Yes, please,” Alex nodded, her voice breathier than she would have liked it to be, but as soon as Maggie’s hands were on her, shimmying her black pants and underwear down long legs, Alex found she didn’t really care about much of anything else. As Maggie’s hands crept up her thighs, her thumbs pressing closer and closer to where Alex so desperately needed her, Alex felt her hips jumping under Maggie’s touch, pushing forward into Maggie’s hands. “Please,” Alex whimpered again. 

“Mm, you’re so wet for me,” Maggie rasped, her fingers finally slipping between Alex’s folds, feeling just how wet Alex had gotten already. Maggie groaned as Alex’s hands found their way to her pussy, as Alex’s fingers rubbed tight circles around her clit. “Fuck, Alex.”

“Why don’t you tell me what to do…daddy,” Alex purred, watching as Maggie’s eyes darkened and her grip on Alex’s waist tightened. 

“You sure?”

“Would I say it if I weren’t?”

With that, Maggie kissed Alex hard before pulling back and grinning down at Alex. “Why don’t you go get the harness for me.” And even though it was phrased as a suggestion, Alex heard the demand in Maggie’s tone, knew the game they were playing and was all too happy to jump to action, slipping out from between Maggie’s thighs and getting out of bed to find the harness and choose one of their toys, quickly handing them back over to Maggie. 

Once Maggie was set, she settled back against the pillows and motioned for Alex to join her. “Kiss me.”

Straddling Maggie’s lap, Alex leaned over and let her lips find Maggie’s once more, sighing as Maggie pulled her lower lip between her teeth. She shivered with each caress of Maggie’s hands up and down her back, whimpering as one of Maggie’s hands tangled in her hair. “Do you want my cock?” Maggie asked, her voice low and gravelly. 

Alex nodded, pressing down, feeling the cool silicone pressing between her legs.

“Uh-uh,” Maggie shook her head, gripping Alex’s hips and holding her still. “I want you to tell me with your words just how much you want me.”

A low whine escaped Alex’s lips before she could clamp down on it. “Please, daddy, I need you inside me. I’m so wet for you. I want your cock; I want to ride you. Please.”

“Get the lube,” Maggie ordered, watching as Alex jumped to attention, grabbing the small bottle from their bedside table, then slowly pumping her hand up and down the length of the shaft, pushing down hard enough that Maggie could feel it. “Fuck,” Maggie exhaled. “I want to be inside of you.”

Swinging one leg over Maggie’s hips, Alex let Maggie guide her cock inside of her, slowly sinking down until her hips met Maggie’s. “You feel so good,” she sighed, feeling herself relax around the length of the toy. 

“I want to watch you fuck yourself. Slowly at first,” Maggie instructed, watching as Alex began moving her hips up and down, the pink silicone slowly disappearing with each thrust. As Alex’s moans grew increasingly ragged, Maggie brought her hands up to grip at Alex’s waist, controlling the speed, feeling herself getting closer and closer just from the pressure of the toy and the image of Alex’s hips rolling forward, her head thrown back.

“Touch yourself,” Maggie ordered, already sounding beyond wrecked. “One hand on your chest, the other on your clit.”

“Yes, daddy,” Alex nodded, whimpering loudly as her fingers finally found her hard clit, her hips jumping forward under the new attention. 

“You’re so good for me. Now you’re gonna wait for me, right? You’ll wait for me to tell you to come?”

“Yes,” Alex gasped, feeling herself clenching around the cock with every hard thrust up from Maggie but desperately trying to hold on, to be good for Maggie. She let out a strangled moan as one of Maggie’s hands moved from her waist to her ass, gently cupping it. 

“Do you want me to spank you? Do you think you’ve earned it?”

“Please, yes, I want that…if you think I’ve been good enough.”

With a small smile, Maggie brought her hand down, the noise echoing through the room along with Alex’s gasp. Again and again, she let her hand fall against Alex’s ass, groaning as Alex’s hips rolled just a little faster into her, pushing the base of the toy up against her harder and harder. 

“Do you think you can wait a little longer? Can you do that for me?” 

Alex wanted to say no, to let herself fall over the edge she’d been bracing herself on for what felt like ages, but she nodded. “Yes, daddy.” 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Maggie growled, gripping tightly at Alex’ hips. “I want you to make me come, and as soon as I do, you can come too.”

Alex just whimpered and nodded her understanding, feeling far too turned on and needy to try to form words at the moment. And then, with Maggie’s hands around her, she focused on long, shallow thrusts, grinding herself against Maggie’s cock, pushing it harder against her just the way she knew Maggie liked. 

“You’re so good,” Maggie panted, pushing her hips up to meet Alex’s with every thrust. “So fucking good.” And then, holding Alex close to her, her hips stuttering, Maggie came with a sharp exhale, watching as Alex bit her lip and tried to let Maggie ride out her orgasm before she focused on herself. 

“Daddy,” Alex finally panted. “Can I? Please?”

“Come for me,” Maggie ordered, roughly guiding Alex down hard and fast, watching as her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she palmed at her breasts, Maggie’s fingers working at her clit. With a muttered, “Fuck,” Alex felt herself crashing over the edge, her whole upper body pitching forward as she fought to catch her breath.

Once Alex pulled herself off of the toy, Maggie slipped out of the harness, holding Alex close to her chest. “You good?”

“So good,” Alex murmured, pressing gentle kisses to Maggie’s neck and shoulders. “You okay?”

“Mhm,” Maggie nodded. “Thank you.”

“I mean…I got something out of it too,” Alex teased.

“Yeah well…maybe we should help you get something out of it more than once?”

“I think I like the sound of that, Detective Sawyer.”


	5. Top!Alex Is a Real Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: For the kinky prompts fic: can you write something where Alex comes home angry from a DEO mission gone wrong so she tops (i refuse to believe Alex Fucking Danvers is solely submissive) and Maggie finds out she really really enjoys when Alex shames/insults/yells at her during sex bc she finds angry!Alex super hot?? (of course Alex shaming her has to be strictly for the sex though, bc we all know Alex would never actually hurt Maggie emotionally like that)
> 
> Prompt 2: For your kink prompts can you write more exhibitionist sanvers? With alex realizing just how far her exhibitionist streak goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Safe sex notes! Plenty of people are into the sort of rhetoric of shame, but that’s 100% something that should be worked out in advance, and likely something that should be eased into, lest insults go too far and veer into things that are genuinely upsetting. And what’s genuinely upsetting to one person isn’t going to match what is for another person, so working that out with every partner matters! (Which is why there’s a pretty lengthy flashback scene in this one.)  
> I enlisted someone else’s help to work on Maggie’s perspective here (hence the slight delay on getting to it…) just because I’m the kind of person who’d yell “fuck you” at anyone who tried to insult me in bed (my own personal thing) and didn’t want that to color the story. Obviously this is one person’s set of explanations for why they find something to be empowering and therapeutic, but that doesn’t have to be your reason (nor does it have to be something you like just because you’ve gone through similar things). 
> 
> As far as the exhibitionist sex, well, just be aware sex in public is illegal in most places...

Ignoring Kara’s calls to “wait up,” Alex stormed out of the DEO and clicked to unlock one of the large SUVs that were technically at her disposal. She might be angry—with herself and J’onn and her agents and the DEO and Cadmus and Lillian and fucking everyone—but she knew she was too shaky to be on her motorcycle right now and didn’t need to put her life on the line for something less important than bringing down that organization.

She groaned as she let her forehead fall down into the steering wheel, wondering how they’d gotten it so wrong, how it was that every fucking tip that was supposed to get them closer to Cadmus, closer to Lillian, closer to her father, just ended up being a trap that put her agents’ lives on the line and left her fuming with barely contained rage. Pushing her hair out of her face, Alex sat up and turned on the engine, forcing herself to focus on the road in front of her, focus on getting to Dollywood because Maggie was still waiting for her there, hadn’t seemed to realize from the tone of Alex’s texts that the absolute last thing she wanted to do was go out in public and have to socialize with people over happy hour.

“Hey, babe!” Maggie called out to Alex, waving her over to a table she had claimed for them along one of the walls.

“Hey,” Alex grunted, throwing her bag into the extra seat and letting her weight fall heavily into her chair.

“Okay…” Maggie debated asking, but she knew that sometimes Alex needed time to decompress before she wanted to talk about things. And when Alex remained silent, Maggie suspected her assumptions about Alex’s mood were correct.

But before she could begin the process of helping Alex to talk or work some of the anger out, Brian was ambling over to their table. “Hello, ladies,” he greeted with a broad grin, completely failing to read the room. “Either of you football fans? I hear Supergirl and Superman are meeting up tonight for the big National City/Metropolis rivalry game! I figure, being so close with Supergirl and all, you two might want to support her city…I’m taking bets. Odds are 2:5, you stand to make some serious cash if they pull out a win.”

“Get out Brian,” Alex snapped—the good-natured undercurrent that usually laced her dismissals of Brian noticeably absent, replaced with a biting growl.

“Long day,” Maggie mouthed to Brian, who looked more than a little hurt. Sure, sometimes his gambling put him on the wrong side of the law from Maggie, but he liked to think of them as his strict, sort of stern friends that still had his back when he needed them…which was more than he cared to admit.

Once Brian left, Maggie turned to look at Alex. “Wanna tell me what that was about?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex grumbled, wishing their waiter would come over so she could at least get herself a drink.

“No, I think it does. Either you tell me so I can help or you go home. Because this fucking attitude—it doesn’t fly with me, Danvers.”

“Look, it’s just another day, another failure because I’m not smart enough to get one step ahead of Lillian Luthor.”

“Alex,” Maggie said, her voice softening as she put a hand on top of Alex’s, “that’s not on you. We’re all working, but that woman has money and resources none of us could dream of. It has nothing to do with how smart you are, okay?”

“I don’t want your comfort or your pity or whatever this is,” Alex growled, her nails digging into her thighs through her jeans, trying to ground herself, to get her mind away from the fake leads and the warehouse rigged with explosives laced with kryptonite. Today, no one had died, and she needed to focus on that—like, J’onn had said. They’d known better than to go charging in, had been one step ahead of Lillian’s scheming in that regard, but it didn’t help Alex to feel any more accomplished. All she’d done was ensure that the worst injuries her agents sustained were a few second-degree burns and minor contusions. They hadn’t found Cadmus, though, hadn’t found her father, hadn’t gotten even one half inch closer to any answers.

“What do you want? Because if it’s not something I can give you, then I need you to stop taking it out on me.”

“Sorry, no, I should just—I’ll go to the gym, lose my cool on one of the punching bags for a while, okay? You should enjoy your night. I’m not, I’m just making this worse for everyone.”

“No, Alex,” Maggie groaned. “That’s not what I’m saying.” Meeting Alex’s gaze, Maggie raised her eyebrows slightly as she emphasized each word: “I’m asking you if you might want to do some of the things we’ve done before after bad missions.”

“Oh…really?” Alex suddenly looked—if not happy, at least intrigued.

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it, you know that.”

Alex nodded because she did know that; it was something they’d established quite some time ago. And now, while anger and frustration still coursed through her body, they mixed with intense desire, her body seemingly drawn toward Maggie—the fact that they were in the middle of a bar be damned.

“How about we get you outside, huh?”

Alex nodded rapidly, grabbing her bag without a second glance for the waiter who was finally on his way over to their table. She practically dragged Maggie out of the front door, pushing her up against the brick walls of the alley as she found Maggie’s lips with her own. “You still good?” she mumbled between bruising kisses.

“Yes,” Maggie groaned, already feeling the heat rising between them as Alex nudged apart Maggie’s thighs with her knee, slotting her leg in between them. While Maggie was normally all for encouraging Alex’s slight exhibitionist streak, she didn’t want a quick fuck, especially when it was still rather sunny out, and she knew that wouldn’t be enough to help Alex either. So she nudged her toward where her bike was parked, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion when Alex dragged her off in the other direction.

“I borrowed a car,” Alex finally offered by way of explanation. “Figure it’s easier.”

“Why don’t you get in the backseat, then,” Maggie encouraged, knowing she’d let Alex take over, let her get as toppy as she damn well pleased, as soon as they were settled. But she wanted to make sure Alex knew that she was happy to play along with her desire to take Maggie somewhere a little more public, let the whole world know exactly whose she was.

Smirking at her own display of mock chivalry, Alex held open the car door, gesturing for Maggie to get in, glad to see that the seats had already been folded forward for transporting larger cargo in from the desert base. As soon as Maggie was through, Alex followed in after her, pulling the door shut and locking it behind them. “What do you want?” Alex asked, even though she was already straddling Maggie’s lap, one hand tangled in her hair, her grip toeing the line between pleasurable and painful.

“I want you to take whatever you need from me, okay? Same limits as usual. Same safewords.”

“Got it,” Alex nodded before surging forward and kissing Maggie hard, her hips already grinding down into Maggie as she let all of her anger transition into arousal, into the kind of dominance that left Maggie drenched and panting when it made an appearance.

As Maggie’s hands drifted between Alex’s legs, she felt Alex’s hands suddenly close around her wrists, pushing them away with a firm shake of her head. So it was that kind of day…

Maggie let herself be guided down to the floor of the SUV, groaned as Alex pinner her hands above her head, her hips rolling forward insistently as she got herself off on Maggie’s hipbone while leaving a trail of searing kisses and stinging bites up and down Maggie’s neck. As Alex’s free hand moved to Maggie’s chest, pushing her shirt and bra up and palming roughly at her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, Maggie couldn’t help the way her hips canted up to meet Alex’s, desperate for some kind of friction, any kind of friction.

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie whimpered. “Please.”

“Please what?” Alex asked, needing Maggie to use her words both to make sure they were on the same page and to remind her exactly who was on top today.

“I need you to take me hard,” Maggie panted, barely keeping her hips down. She could feel the weight of Alex’s heady gaze on her, her eyes raking up and down Maggie’s frame.

“I bet you’re already soaked for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Maggie gasped, feeling herself getting wetter with everything Alex said.

For the honest answer, Alex popped open the button to Maggie’s pants, pulling down the zipper at a torturously slow pace. “God, you’re so desperate, aren’t you?” Alex taunted, waiting to see how Maggie would respond, needing to make sure she was in the mood for this today. But her hips jumped at that, her fingers scratching uselessly at the floor of the car, knowing better than to try to touch herself or Alex.

Taking a deep breath, Alex let herself get into the right headspace for this, let herself remember that it was something Maggie enjoyed (in the right scene), that it was something Maggie had asked for.

~

_The first time Maggie had playfully nudged Alex, asking her if she was her “dirty girl” for wanting to be taken hard, taken from behind, Alex had snapped out of the moment completely, vehemently shaking her head and insisting that there was nothing dirty about this, that Maggie shouldn’t feel ashamed for wanting any kind of sex. But Maggie had laughed, then pulled Alex up, sitting next to her and explaining that she didn’t mean it to be something degrading—or, she did…in a way, but in a way that she controlled, in a way that ironically gave her power._

_“It’s like, you’re the only person who gets to say these things to me, and I’m the one giving you permission to say them in this very particular set of circumstances, you know?”_

_“Uh, I guess. But why would I say them? Just because I can, they feel so…mean,” Alex finally managed, feeling as though “mean” really wasn’t a strong enough word._

_“It’s more,” Maggie hesitated, trying to find the words for something she’d figured out on her own, figured out with her own fingers between her legs, but had never before trusted past partners enough to explore it with them. “So, well, as I’m sure you can imagine, coming from my house and all, I had some, uh, internalized shame built up around certain things…like my sexuality.”_

_“Yeah,” Alex nodded, unclear on why this wouldn’t just make everything worse._

_“Well, right, sometimes there’s something exciting about breaking the rules, you know? About doing something that maybe should feel wrong, but, god, it just feels so right, do you know what I mean?”_

_“Not really,” Alex admitted._

_“Okay, think about…hmm, think about sneaking out in high school or something. It was fun, even though it was nerve-wracking.”_

_“No, it literally just made me anxious.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really. Think about what happened when I broke the rules: my baby sister was identified by an anti-alien government organization and my father was taken away.”_

_“Ah, um, right, sorry.”_

_“No, it’s fine…just, I’m not big into breaking rules except when I know how everything could play out, like, if I was in control of how it could go wrong.”_

_“That makes sense…” Maggie admitted, thinking back to rogue Agent Danvers, how she was willing to blow up a warehouse while she was inside of it, but only because she was the one to do it._

_“But you were saying?”_

_“Oh, well, for me there was still something fun about it. It was…sort of liberating to be able to reclaim that and own it. And there’s something just so fucking hot about giving in to it, you know, just giving into that side of myself that wants to fuck and be fucked and be taken so completely.”_

_And Alex didn’t completely understand every part of it, but god, did she understand that._

_“And sometimes, if it’s with myself or with someone I trust, giving voice or headspace to those ideas of it being dirty or wrong can make it hotter—for me! Because it’s like I’m just getting this chance to take it back from whoever gave me those ideas—the Church or my family or American sex ed—and just own it, reclaim it, you know?”_

_“I don’t know, not really, but I think I’m getting it more now.”_

_And so little by little, they’d worked up to Alex throwing some of those phrases that Maggie approved of at Maggie during sex. And still sometimes she felt guilty for saying them, felt like she needed to stop and apologize, but the way Maggie reacted—her whole body surging up into Alex, the low keening moans she let out, always so much louder and more desperate than normal—those were things Alex could recognize, could get behind._

~

As Alex dipped a finger between Maggie’s folds, her hand working in the tight confines of Maggie’s jeans and boyshorts, she groaned because, fuck, Maggie really was soaked for her already. “Were you already thinking about this? Sitting in the bar, just getting wetter and wetter while you waited for me.”

“Yes,” Maggie groaned, rocking her hips up as Alex just barely dipped her fingertip inside of her.

“God you’re already so close aren’t you, so fucking desperate, so needy.”

“Please,” Maggie begged. Even with Alex just barely teasing at her entrance, she could still feel herself getting wetter, but she also desperately needed more, needed so much more.

“How much are you gonna take for me?” Alex asked, but Maggie could only manage a panted out, “Green,” before Alex was pulling her pants off and throwing her underwear after them.

With a hand under the back of Maggie’s head, Alex gently guided her back down to the floor before leaning back over her and slipping two fingers easily inside her, Maggie’s pussy and inner thighs already slick with desire.

“Fuck,” Maggie groaned loudly as Alex steadily picked up her pace, lining one of her thighs up with the back of her hand and throwing her whole weight into her thrusts. And Maggie couldn’t bring herself to care that the car probably wasn’t soundproof, that the windows weren’t completely tinted, that the sun was just now setting and people were walking by. “You want them all to know I’m yours, babe?” Maggie panted.

And, oh, there it was—the effect she’d hoped it might have. Leaning over, Alex effectively silenced Maggie’s words with a rough kiss as she carefully slid a third finger inside of her, checking in and getting an enthusiastic nod in response, before picking up the pace once more, feeling Maggie clenching and dripping around her fingers. But suddenly she was stopping and pulling out her fingers, leaving Maggie feeling empty.

“What?” Maggie gasped.

“Are you in charge?” Alex demanded.

“No.”

“Good. Now stop complaining and get on your hands and knees,” she barked before asking in a softer voice: “Still good?”

“Yeah, green,” Maggie confirmed as she maneuvered herself into the new position.

“I want you looking out the window; I want you to watch everyone going by, know that they might get close enough to see us, to watch you beg for my fingers, open up so wide for me, drip for me, come for me.”

Whimpering, Maggie could only nod, crawling over a bit until she was by the window. She waited as Alex pulled herself up on her knees behind her, waited as Alex trailed her fingers up the backs of her thighs, feeling them shiver under her touch. And just when she thought she couldn’t wait any longer, Alex was slipping back inside of her, starting slow as Maggie got used to the new angle, but quickly picking up speed as Maggie rocked her hips back into Alex’s hand, desperate for more.

“Look at you, look at how much you need me,” Alex purred, curling her fingers down and drawing low, guttural moans from her girlfriend. Feeling just how close Maggie was, knowing it didn’t take much to push her over the edge when she was like this, Alex instructed her: “Now I want you to beg me to come.”

“Please,” Maggie whimpered. “Please, Alex, I need to come.”

“Try again,” Alex taunted, biting her lip to stifle a moan at Maggie’s strangled cry, the way she could feel her holding back her orgasm until she had permission—one of the few times she listened without any attempt at brattiness.

“Please, Alex, please let me come.”

“Better,” Alex praised, feeling Maggie shudder underneath her. “Now come for me, Maggie.”

Maggie felt her whole body shudder as one hand came up to slam into the window, holding her steady as her legs threatened to give out, supported only by Alex’s free hand holding her up, keeping her steady even as the rest of her body trembled, whether from aftershocks or a second orgasm already coursing through her, she couldn’t tell. It wasn’t until she had finally stilled, her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing ragged and shallow, that Alex removed her fingers, licking them clean and leaving Maggie whimpering all over again.

“You okay?” Alex checked, helping Maggie back down to catch her breath.

“Very, very good. You?”

“Definitely good.”

“Now what do you say we get this car back to your place so you can ride my face without killing my neck?”

“I think that is a very reasonable request, Sawyer.”


	6. Sex on Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Maggie295: I was thinking about prompts for your ABCs of Kink series - if you're taking them - and how about Maggie and Alex filming themselves having sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because god knows there are some really shitty people out there, I feel the need to say: please only film yourself having sex if you know and trust the other person and have some way of guaranteeing that the video won’t be leaked if you ever break up or sent around even while you’re together. And if you want to go into politics, maybe just…don’t.

Their night had started innocently enough—after all, a Friends marathon with some of Maggie’s homemade cookies didn’t exactly lend itself to filth. But as Alex watched Ross and Rachel watch their own sex tape, she couldn’t help the way her mind drifted. Maybe they hadn’t liked the way they looked, but surely there were no angles or lighting that could possibly make Maggie look bad. After all, Alex had a small collection of photos under three layers of security and encryption on her phone that would seem to prove that Maggie always looked rather perfect.

“What’s on your mind, Danvers?” Maggie asked, noting the way Alex had frozen, a cookie held halfway to her mouth.

“Wha—? Oh, uh, nothing.” Shaking the thought from her head, Alex took a bite of the cookie, making a mental note to buy more chocolate chips so that Maggie could bake more of these immediately.

“You sure?”

“Just…well, have you ever…you know?”

“Watched porn?” Maggie guessed.

“No, no. Uh, filmed yourself?” Part of her didn’t really want to think about all of the things Maggie might have gotten up to with past partners, but her curiosity outweighed the faint twinge of jealousy she felt at the idea.

Maggie shook her head. “I’m not particularly opposed to the idea, but I don’t think I trusted any of my past partners enough to do it.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. That makes sense.”

“You asking because you’re interested, Danvers?”

“No! I mean, I’m sure you would look amazing, but this—it was just a thought.”

“It was just a thought the first time you asked about taking a turn wearing the strap-on. And again about restraints. And they turned out pretty well.”

“Yeah, but this is—it’s different.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. Lots of lesbians end up using strap-ons. Not so many people end up filming themselves fucking.”

“Fair…but some do. And as long as you’re careful about it, it’s not like anyone has to know you did it.”

“I guess that’s true,” Alex shrugged.

“And I for one think you would look very, very good on camera. You’re quite photogenic,” Maggie added with a wink. She would never pressure Alex into something she didn’t want to do, but dammit if the thought hadn’t stuck in her mind. There was something all too appealing about the idea of being able to watch Alex coming under her tongue, her fingers, her cock again and again.

“Would we…if it was bad, it wouldn’t, you know, ruin our sex life, would it?”

“What? You think we’re gonna stop fucking because we caught a few bad angles? Like that could be a turn off? Danvers, I’ve seen you covered in alien goo that smelled like rotting garbage, and you’ve seen me in granny panties and a stained t-shirt from high school on laundry day. I think we’ve already ruined the illusion, and I don’t know about you, but I still find you incredibly sexy.”

“Well, I did wash off the alien goo,” Alex huffed, cracking a small smile.

“And we’ll delete the video if it’s awful.”

“But would you want to? Just because I said I might be interested doesn’t mean you have to want it too.”

“Mm, I would absolutely be interested.” Maggie leaned over, finding Alex’s lips with her own and kissing her softly but insistently.

\---

Which is how two days later they found themselves setting up Alex’s laptop on a table they’d dragged over toward the bed, switching on and off lights until they found the right combination to avoid casting odd shadows or glares in the shot. Maggie had insisted on making the bed, which amused Alex to no end (“You don’t care about making it before work!”), though she also cleared anything odd from the background of the shot.

“You still good?” Alex checked, watching as Maggie played with the recording settings.

“Yeah—you?”

“Still good.” After a beat, she asked, “Should we kiss or something before? Or, you know, get started before we _get started_?”

With a reassuring smile, Maggie nodded and stepped forward, reaching out a hand to draw Alex over to the bed. Alex felt her nervousness dissipating under Maggie’s lips, the caress of Maggie’s hands up her back and under her shirt as they fell into bed.

\---

“So do we, uh, watch it?” Alex asked as she curled closer to Maggie in bed—both of them still naked and slightly sweaty. Apparently being on camera, once they’d gotten used to the idea of it, had brought out a slightly wild streak to them—they’d made their way through position after position, partly because they had no idea what would look good on tape and partly because they found that they desperately needed to feel more of each other.

“Oh, yeah, I guess.” With a shrug, Maggie pulled on a pair of boxers and retrieved the laptop, settling into bed next to Alex and pulling up the video. Before hitting play, Maggie set down the computer and turned to Alex. “If we don’t, I don’t know, if it looks bad or something, it doesn’t have to mean that we have bad sex or anything, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Alex nodded, biting the bullet and hitting play.

After a moment of buffering, the pixelated video cleared up and Alex watched as video Maggie grabbed her waist, keeping her facing the camera—“I want to be able to see your expressions later,” she’d whispered, her voice rough and gravelly in Alex’s ear. She watched as Maggie stepped behind her, her hands moving to caress Alex’s sides as her lips dropped to Alex’s neck. And as much as she wanted to cringe at the sound of her own breathy sighs—the shock of it all, the way something inside of her still seemed to insist that this was wrong or pornographic or forced, even when she knew just how genuine those sounds had been—Alex let herself relax as Maggie wrapped an arm around her, focusing on the sight of Maggie’s hands working at her chest, gently, and them more roughly, tugging her nipples until they were stiff and crying out for Maggie’s mouth.

“This isn’t too bad, huh?” Maggie finally offered as video Maggie blocked most of the view when she stepped in front of Alex to finally let her mouth claim all of the spots her fingers had lavished attention on just moments before.

“No, it’s, uh, it’s kinda nice,” Alex admitted, feeling her cheeks redden slightly as video Maggie picked her up and threw her onto the bed before settling in between her legs. “Maybe we turn the volume down a little for this?”

“We can if you want to, but I think you sound hot,” Maggie purred—and god, how true it was. She loved being able to hear Alex’s breathy moans, loved hearing her breathing grow increasingly ragged as she got closer and closer, then the final gasp of pleasure as she came under Maggie’s tongue, her fingers tangling in Maggie’s hair to keep her in place as she rode out the end of her orgasm, her body finally shuddering to a stop.

Watching Maggie watch and listen somehow made it better, Alex thought, as the gentle rise and fall of Maggie’s chest grew faster and more erratic, her tongue darting out every so often to wet her lips as she watched them fuck on screen, watched herself finally crawl up from between Alex’s legs and kiss her hard, letting Alex taste herself on Maggie’s lips.

Then it was Alex’s turn to watch as Maggie handed off one of their smaller dildos to her on screen, to watch as they murmured instructions and ideas—too soft for the camera to pick up, a moment of privacy, a kind of intimate bubble captured on screen—before pulling herself up on her knees in front of Alex, her hands reaching out to steady herself against the wall. Alex felt her abs clench as the toy slid inside of Maggie, slipping out of view—the only proof of its existence the expression of pleasure on Maggie’s face as Alex knelt behind her, her arm wrapped around Maggie and her hand sliding the toy in and out of her, bending her thumb at just the right angle to make sure her knuckle brushed up against Maggie’s clit, leaving her on edge and begging for more.

“Fuck!” Maggie’s voice echoed through the speakers. It wasn’t quite as hot as it was falling from her lips, but dammit if it didn’t do something to Alex. She watched as video Maggie pulled Alex’s free hand to her chest, her hips thrusting down to fuck herself harder against the toy, desperate for more. As Maggie fell forward, bracing herself on the bedframe, Alex couldn’t help but admire the way the light seemed to catch on Maggie’s skin, the shadows accentuating her muscles, making her look like one of statues of the Grecian gods come to life.

Maggie’s attention was drawn away from the screen by movement coming from the other side of the bed where Alex had her lip pulled between her teeth, her legs crossed slightly, and her fingers tapping against her thigh as though she wished they could be busy with something else. As the sounds of her own orgasm and a string of obscenities came through the speaker, Maggie watched as Alex’s back seemed to arch forward and toward the screen, her short nails digging into her thigh.

“Do you want something?” Maggie rasped as her video double stumbled out of bed and into their nightstand to pull on the harness, desperate to give Alex more, to have her coming hard, clawing at her back as she cried out her name.

Blushing at the realization that she’d been caught, Alex shook her head. “No, sorry. We should watch—we are watching!”

“I mean…yes. But you know most people don’t watch porn the same way they watch a movie,” she chuckled.

“It’s fine, really. You’re watching, and I’m curious about how the rest of it turned out.” She suspected that watching Maggie take her hard and fast would only make the ache between her legs that much worse, but she was willing to deal with it for the thrill of getting to see it replayed, getting to see just how powerful and sexy Maggie looked when she wasn’t in positions that made watching difficult.

Maggie shrugged, but as they began on screen, she whispered: “I wasn’t saying we should fuck and ignore the movie. I meant, if you wanted to touch yourself…I wouldn’t mind.”

Alex just barely bit back a whimper at that. Because god, she did want. But she would wait—for now. So she watched Maggie hold her, watched Maggie kiss her and roll her hips into her, keeping a slow and steady pace that seemed distinctly romantic, even on camera.

Maggie grinned as video Alex’s kisses grew sloppier, her teeth pulling at Maggie’s lower lip until she began matching her thrusts to meet the mood, her hips snapping forward and pulling low groans from deep inside of Alex. As she hooked Alex’s legs over her shoulder in the video, Maggie heard a small whimper from beside her and caught sight of Alex slipping her hand between her legs, pushing down just hard enough to relieve some of the pressure.

But as their video counterparts cried out their pleasure, coming one after another, Alex found she couldn’t wait any longer, needed something, anything. As she dipped her fingers down between her folds, she groaned at how wet she was already—it really shouldn’t surprise her anymore, the things Maggie did to her—and she quickly coated her fingers in her own arousal before bringing them back up to circle her clit, trying to go slowly, to avoid coming in mere moments like some kind of hormonal teenager.

Watching as they flipped over on screen, Maggie gripping at Alex’s hips as she slipped into her from behind, Maggie couldn’t help the surge of arousal she felt. She’d been trying to focus, to make sure that Alex was comfortable, but looking over, she couldn’t help but notice that Alex looked beyond comfortable. With her lust-darkened eyes transfixed on the scene playing out in front of her, Alex’s fingers moved faster and faster across her clit, her abs clenching deliciously as she seemed to fight to keep from slipping over the edge until her body couldn’t wait any longer.

Deciding that she had exerted more than enough self-control for the evening, Maggie slipped her own hand down beneath the waistband of her boxers, quietly sighing in relief as she let herself sink into her own touches.

Alex’s gaze snapped up at that, finally leaving the screen to catch sight of Maggie’s mouth falling open. “Did you want help?” Alex offered, all too ready to crawl between her legs.

“Can I, uh, could I watch you? Like, watch you watch us?”

“Oh! Yeah,” Alex nodded, biting back a whimper at the thought of just how affected Maggie was, knowing that she had all of Maggie’s attention, that Maggie’s desperate touches were all about her. So if she let her performance grow just a little more theatrical to match the action on screen, well, who was to judge? And the near growl that escaped Maggie’s lips as she all too easily slid two fingers inside of herself made it so very worth it.

As video Maggie’s hips faltered, her thrusts growing erratic as her fingers dug into Alex’s hips, Alex felt her walls begin to flutter around her fingers. In time with video Maggie, Alex finally let herself fly over the edge, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.

Watching Alex coming in person proved too much for Maggie. She might have been able to last through the video, but, god, watching Alex get off, listening to video Alex getting closer, demanding more, harder, faster, Maggie couldn’t help but comply with those demands once more, finally coming with a sharp gasp.

Eventually one of them reached out and closed the laptop, though they were both far too spent to get up and movie it out of the bed just yet. Maggie opened her arms as Alex rolled into her embrace, her head nestling into the crook of Maggie’s neck.

“So…do we delete it now?” Maggie asked eventually.

“It seems a real waste to only enjoy it once…” Alex trailed off, her fingers brushing softly up and down Maggie’s arm. “Maybe we just get someone to help us heavily encrypt the computer?”

“I am absolutely not letting Winn near our porno!” Maggie spluttered, laughing at the look of horror on Alex’s face.

“First of all, no! Second of all, I meant someone could teach us, not personally go through all of our files.”

“You know Winn would snoop. He wouldn’t expect _this_ , but he’d snoop for sure.”

“Fine,” Alex conceded, knowing there was more truth to Maggie’s statement than she’d care to dwell on at the moment. “What if we got Vasquez to do it?”

“You realize that if she found our tape it would probably lose her some bet with Lucy, right?”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“How much did Vasquez win on the timing of your coming out?”

“Okay, fine. But still, I’d rather her than Winn.”

“Valid points all around. And you know what, if we get to keep it and have any kind of repeat performances, I’m down to deal with whatever teasing comes our way.”


	7. Swinging with Lucy and Vasquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, in many ways, a follow up to the previous chapter, though you don't *need* to have read it to get this one. I combined several prompts for it and made it extra long to make up for how long this fic has gone without an update! 
> 
> Ashkela: I request a sequel that involves the Vasquez finding the video, and then joining in at a later point in time. In any capacity, really. Also, Lucy. Or both.
> 
> Sanversxflyler: This was so good (as always). Can u write one where Vasquez finds the tape and they have a threesome. I'm pretty sure my gay heart would stop while reading that!!
> 
> Anon: Sanvers + Swinging?? 
> 
> Request for more orgasm denial 
> 
> Anon: Hey!! Absolutely love literally anything and everything you write, like there's no fic of yours I don't like :)) Can you possibly write more of exhibitionist Sanvers in the BDSM club like the first chapter in your ABC's of Kink fic?  
> -This is more like exhibitionism with a limited audience, but hopefully you still enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safety tips: If you’re bringing in someone else (or multiple someones), make sure you’re all tested and decide in advance if you’ll be using protection, for which acts, between whom, etc., though note that if even just one pairing within the group isn’t using protection, it does open the door for things to be spread, even though the risk is lower than it would be from direct, non-protected sex. Similarly, discuss before ever making it to the bedroom likes, dislikes, kinks, triggers, whatever—even things that seem vanilla to you and your past/current partner(s) can potentially be someone else’s limits. Also, especially if it’s not two couples coming together but is one person coming into a couple, talk in advance about dealing with potential jealousy/emotions/what-have-you. It may turn out that you’re all fine, but it’s good to have a game plan in advance so that things don’t get weird down the line.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the free pizza and hard liquor,” Vasquez began, looking over at Alex and Maggie, her eyes narrowed slightly, “but why exactly am I here?”

“So here’s the thing,” Maggie said, smiling over the rim of her glass. 

“Not now!” Alex hissed, kicking Maggie’s shin under the table and looking pointedly (and not at all subtly) at Lucy, who had decided to join them at the last minute. 

“I really hope you’re more subtle than that as an agent,” Lucy remarked. “Whatcha trying to do? Ask my girlfriend to have a threesome?” Vasquez spluttered up the last sip of her drink; Maggie cackled loudly; and Alex flushed a deep shade of red. “So not that? Or is it more that I got it exactly right?” Lucy smiled far too innocently at the lot of them. 

“No, it’s just, um, a technical request,” Alex finally answered. There was no reason to mention that they needed help encoding their home computer and figuring out how to store a video, which had, in fact, turned into a small series of videos, under the most stringent encryption. Nor did she feel compelled to mention that said videos were all homemade sex tapes. 

“We need your help encrypting some files,” Maggie added, earning a sharp glare from Alex and another kick under the table. “Jesus, Danvers, I’m gonna look like a kid fresh from their first soccer game if you keep that up.” 

“Well then perhaps you should go ice your shins. Out of the kitchen.” 

“So you made a sex tape, huh?” Lucy assessed, looking between the two of them. 

“What? No—we’d never—no!” But Alex’s stammering denials were undercut by Maggie’s shrug. 

“Told you. That’s twenty bucks, babe.” Wiggling her fingers, Lucy held her hand high in front of Vasquez’s face. 

“And you wonder why I wouldn’t say anything in front of you,” Alex huffed. “But, since it’s out there now, yes, if you could, um, help us. We’d be much obliged.” 

Much more sympathetic to Alex’s acute sense of embarrassment than Lucy, Vasquez nodded. “Yeah, it shouldn’t take long if you want me to do it tonight. I can only imagine how stressed you’ve been in the meantime.”

“Oh my god, you wouldn’t believe it,” Maggie laughed. “Every single time there’s a news story about the latest hack, she freaks out and starts debating scouring the deep web for our video.”

“I don’t need anyone seeing that!” 

“I don’t know…might not be the worst thing in the world,” Lucy drawled, winking at Alex across the table. Alex just flipped her off before heading off to find the laptop, but Maggie tilted her head and regarded Lucy more closely.

By the time Alex got back, Maggie and Lucy were in the kitchen finding something for dessert, and Alex was grateful to be working only with Vasquez, who she trusted to be discreet and not tease her through the whole process. “I don’t have to, um, watch you while you work. I’ll just, yeah—here’s the computer. They’re all under the file called, ‘Personal.’” 

“Very subtle, ma’am.” 

When Alex turned to brush off the title, she caught sight of the small smirk curling up the corner of Vasquez’s mouth and just laughed, earning a full-fledged smile in return. 

And it could have been as easy as that, but of course with Lucy around, it wasn’t. Because she noticed the second Vasquez’s cheeks flushed pink, noticed the way her eyes darkened and her jaw dropped. All of that called for an investigation, which led to her also catching sight of the thumbnails for the five or six videos Alex and Maggie had liked enough to save. And for once, Lucy didn’t have a teasing comment or a flippant remark to make Alex blush; instead, she stood transfixed, her posture slightly rigid, lips parted, gaze flitting from one image to the next. She’d expected one of them in a bra, perhaps, or maybe a much-too-close freeze-frame of a face peering into the screen to find the “record” button. Somehow a completely naked Alex wrapped around Maggie in a harness had not crossed her mind, but now she was fairly certain it would never leave her mind either.

Draining her cup and taking advantage of a rare burst of courage and what may well have been the only opportunity she would ever have to one-up Lucy, Alex sauntered over. “See something you like, Lane?” 

Lucy opened and closed her mouth, swallowing harshly. “I, uh, I have a hot girlfriend,” she finally managed, hoping she wouldn’t be sent to the couch for the night for not immediately responding as such. Though if the look on Vasquez’s face as she worked was any indication, she was in much the same predicament. The fact that they’d bonded over their unrequited crushes on Alex before Maggie dragged her out of the closet also helped. 

“Yeah you do,” Maggie agreed. “Two very attractive couples in this room…” 

Lucy nodded slowly. “Perhaps we should come back another night.”

“I’m not done yet,” Vasquez began, growing quiet at the warm weight of Lucy’s hand on her shoulder. 

“You can take it with you to do at home,” Maggie said, nodding subtly at Lucy. “It’s just my personal one—we’ve both got work computers here to Netflix to our hearts’ content.”

\---

Once Lucy and Vasquez left, Alex rounded on Maggie. “What was that about?”

“When we talked about who might see it and the worst that could happen, you said it might be sort of hot if Vas or Lucy wanted to watch it.”

“There’s a difference between wanting to watch it and being forced to watch it!”

“First of all: no one has to watch a video. Vasquez agreed to encrypt it, and it’ll probably be a lot easier without the drinks and the constant hovering attention of everyone around her. But Lucy and I talked, and, uh, I think they might want to…”

“Wait—what?”

“I just, you know, she made a joke. One thing led to another. I joked back. Suddenly we were both sort of telling the truth and laughing. I said I would text her if you were really opposed to the idea of them seeing it.”

“I guess…no, I guess I’m not. But they won’t tell anyone, right?” Alex hovered between dwelling on just how hot the room seemed to have grown at the idea that two other attractive queer women wanted to see them and the fear that somehow they didn’t actually or might find it weird or think them unattractive or tell everyone they knew.

“No,” Maggie promised. “Lucy might be a gossip, but she knows it’s mutually assured destruction if she talks. Plus, she’s your friend; she wouldn’t do that to you—not when it matters.”

“Yeah, no, you’re right,” Alex sighed, rubbing at her forehead. God knows Lucy had been great about keeping Kara’s secret, even before they were actually friends. And she didn’t gloat about being right about Alex’s sexuality after she came to her in confidence before telling the rest of their friends. But then it hit her—“Wait. What’s the mutually assured destruction bit?”

“Well…” Maggie trailed off. “While we were joking, Lucy mentioned that they had been talking about swinging…” Alex laughed until she realized Maggie was serious. “C’mon, they didn’t judge us.”

“No, I know, sorry. It’s just—I think I still associate that word with, like, the 70s and Austin Power or something.”

“Call it a foursome if you must, I don’t know. They just…I think Lucy wanted to know if we might be interested. Obviously I didn’t answer without your input. And we’d all have to talk first if we did it. But, you know…thought maybe it could be fun.”

Sinking down to the mattress, Alex considered it as a serious possibility while she kicked off her shoes. “So we’d…what? All of us have sex? Trade partners?”

“It’s whatever we decide. And we can decide no, and not have any of this!”

“But if we did? What would that entail?”

“We could do either of the options you said. Or we could just be in the same room at the same time.”

Alex nodded slowly. “Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. Shouldn’t make big decisions while drinking anyway.”

“Tell that to grad school Alex,” Alex snorted. 

“Mm, I think I prefer badass grownup DEO Agent Alex.”

“That so?”

“Very. Much. So.” Maggie punctuated her words with kisses that grew increasingly heated until she finally toppled Alex over and back into the mattress. 

\---

“Now…if you were going to watch one of those videos, which one would it be?” Lucy purred, her breath hot on Vasquez’s neck as she nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin there.

“Luce, we can’t. They trusted me to help out.” She pushed the computer farther away as Lucy continued her assault on her neck. 

“What if I told you that they gave us explicit permission to watch? That they get off on the idea of us watching?”

“I—I, uh, really?” Vasquez stammered. 

Pulling back, Lucy settled into the other chair next to Vasquez, spinning it around to face her. “Yes, really. It’s why Maggie sent us home with the computer. And obviously we don’t have to watch, and they don’t have to know either way—or they can! But if you want to…we did talk about inviting them over.”

Vasquez’s cheeks burned even brighter, and she cursed herself for it. Send her to a bar full of strangers, and she’d be just fine—could flirt with the cutest one at the bar and be as suave as 007 as she came up with lies about what she did for a living—but put her in front of the women she knew and was mature enough to admit that she sort of crushed on, even if her allegiance lay with Lucy, and she was a goner. 

“Why don’t we wait until tomorrow to figure out if we want to watch it, hmm? And for now, you just come to bed with me.”

Vasquez nodded. That was absolutely something she could do. Within minutes, she found herself stripped of everything but her black briefs, Lucy straddling her hips and kissing her hard—the kind of kisses that normally meant she’d be a little sore the next day, her muscles aching from being taken and taking Lucy in turn, again and again until they were both sweaty and sated.

As Lucy’s hand dragged lower and lower, teasing at the waistband of Vasquez’s briefs, her lips trailed down to Vasquez’s jaw, kissing up to her earlobe, which she pulled between her teeth. “If Alex and Maggie were here,” she rasped, not easing up with her teasing touches in the slightest, “would you want them watching you like this? Would you want them to see just how loud I can make you moan with just my tongue?”

“Fuck,” Vasquez nearly growled, thrusting her hips up into Lucy’s, desperate for something more than the teasing touches.

“Or would you rather have one of them take my place? Would you want to see what the great Alex Danvers looks like on her knees for you?” As Lucy dropped her fingers lower, a filthy grin curled up the corners of her mouth. “Fuck, you do like the idea of that.”

“But I’m happiest here with you, you know that, right?” Vasquez said, pulling herself up slightly to look at Lucy with her full attention.

“I know. If I weren’t sure about this, I never would have said anything to Maggie tonight. Just like I know that as much fun as I think we could all have together, at the end of the day, you are the one I love, the one I want to curl up in bed with every single night.”

“Sap,” Vasquez teased, earning a light shove back down into the mattress—not that she’d complain about it. 

“Mm, maybe,” Lucy drawled. “But I’m also the sap who can choose to make your night better or leave you wet and waiting.”

“Fine,” Vasquez stated, crossing her arms across her chest. “I’d be happy either way.”

“Oh really?” Lucy dipped her hands between her folds and brought them back up, holding up the proof of Vasquez’s desire. “You’d be fine if I left you like this?” 

Biting back a smile, Vasquez nodded. “Totally fine.”

“Well, I guess it’s getting late…” Lucy trailed off, sucking her fingers between her lips, watching as Vasquez’s already dark eyes darkened further as her tongue flicked out to swirl around her fingers. “Night, Susan.”

By the time Lucy had hit the pillow, Vasquez was on top of her, one leg slotted between hers and a hand tangled in Lucy’s hair. With a playful grin, she placed teasing kisses across Lucy’s lips and jaw. “I don’t think we ever established what you might like.”

“And here I thought we just decided to go to bed,” Lucy huffed, though her smile gave her away, as did the hand that gripped at Vasquez’s ass to keep her exactly where she was. 

“Mm, I think the other night there was something you said…what was it?” Vasquez paused, pretending to consider it, as her fingers raked down Lucy’s chest, pausing to tease at her nipples until they hardened under her touch, Lucy’s breath coming in shallow gasps and shaky exhales. “Something about having me in the harness fucking Alex, and you getting to decide if and when I could come. Sound right to you?”

“Something like that,” Lucy managed, still her cocky self even when she could feel her inner thighs growing slick, could feel her hips bucking up, desperate for more. 

“Do you think you’d be able to watch without touching yourself? Do you think you’ll really be able to make it all the way through, watch Alex begging for your girlfriend to fuck her, watch Alex telling me how good I am, watch her falling apart underneath me, without letting yourself come?”

“Fuck,” Lucy growled, throwing Vasquez back down onto her back and sinking down onto her thigh, sighing at the pressure that eased her need just enough. “You know I love it when you’re confident.”

“I can feel that,” Vasquez rasped, grabbing at Lucy’s hips and guiding her to grind against her thigh. 

And Lucy had vague thoughts about it being for the best that she got her underwear off before they took it any further—after all, they were expensive, and it wouldn’t be the first time a finger snagged in black lace, ripping a hole that was much too big to be intentionally indecent. But then Vasquez’s mouth was on her chest, her thigh tensed and hard beneath her, and Lucy lost the ability to care about anything other than everything she was feeling in that moment. 

\---

Several long conversations later, the four women ended up at Alex and Maggie’s apartment, having decided that Alex’s gigantic bed was really the only one equipped to handle four people at once. The hardest part had been finding a day when all four of them were off work, and Alex had the sneaking suspicion that J’onn had heard a particularly loud thought, which is what led to her suddenly being told to “just take the weekend off.” Maggie had taken on the job of telling Kara not to fly near their building, simply telling her that she had surprises planned for Alex of an adult variety—and that was all it took for Kara to nod hastily and excuse herself from their side conversation. And Vasquez made sure to bring over the bag Lucy packed with their own freshly washed toys and harnesses. 

“So, uh, can I get you anything to drink—water or, um, sparkling water?” Alex offered, unsure of exactly how to play hostess when the couple standing in front of her was there to have sex, not dinner or drinks—and, in fact, they’d agreed that there would be no drinking. 

“Water’s good,” Vasquez shrugged, trying to remind herself that no one knew her duffel bag was stuffed full of dildos and vibrators and that she had definitely imagined the weird looks she got walking over. 

Alex nodded and quickly shuffled off to the kitchen, pouring four glasses of water and bringing them over to the group. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence cut through with generic pleasantries and comments about the recent bout of rain and cloudy weather, Maggie finally interjected: “Can we just acknowledge why we’re here? Cause right now it’s like playing the worst game of avoid the gigantic fucking elephant in the room.”

“You two are hot. We’re also hot,” Lucy stated simply.

“We put on new sheets,” Alex added, feeling emboldened.

“I had to carry over a bag of sex toys,” Vasquez volunteered.

“Cause we’re all gonna fuck,” Maggie concluded. “There. Was that so hard?”

“Maybe we should move out of the entryway?” Lucy suggested, earning a chorus of agreement as they shuffled further into the apartment and closer to the gigantic bed that may or may not have claimed a prominent place in her fantasies since watching one or two of Alex and Maggie’s homemade videos. 

Vasquez dropped off her bag at the side of the bed, then came back to join the group, taking off her jacket as she went and grabbing Lucy’s for her.

“I can take those,” Alex offered. “And you can kick off your shoes if you want too.”

“Why don’t we just…” Maggie trailed off, trying to figure out how to break the tension. They’d already talked extensively about what they were and were not okay with, but somehow getting into it was a hurdle they hadn’t anticipated—or at least hadn’t discussed. With a huff, Maggie reached out and tangled her fingers in Alex’s shirt, drawing her close and kissing her—softly at first but growing increasingly heated until she heard a muffled noise coming from beside them and saw Lucy and Vasquez mirroring them. 

She dropped her lips to Alex’s neck, leaving her with a clear view of the other couple. Lucy’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Alex’s low whimper, and she caught sight of her watching them, her lower lip pulled between her teeth. With a guiding arm, Lucy brought Vasquez a little closer to the other couple, then dropped her mouth to whisper in Vasquez’s ear.

“Still good with this?” Lucy asked as she looped an arm around Alex’s waist, getting an enthusiastic nod in return. Maggie pulled back, arching an eyebrow at Alex and inclining her head in Lucy’s direction. 

Alex turned into Lucy’s touch, bending forward slightly as Lucy came up to meet her. And it wasn’t perfect at first—noses bumping and teeth knocking together as they figured out a new person, but soon they fell into a rhythm as Lucy sucked Alex’s lower lip between her own and Alex’s hands cupped Lucy’s jaw and tangled in her hair. 

“Not a bad view,” Maggie murmured, nudging Vasquez. 

“Not at all,” Vasquez agreed. “But if you wanted to…”

Maggie grinned and turned to face the other woman. “I think that’s something I’d definitely want to do.” Her eyes fluttered closed as the other woman’s impossibly soft lips found hers. And it was gentle, tentative at first, as they learned to fit together. But eventually the kiss grew deeper, more heated, Maggie’s lips parting easily at the first flick of Vasquez’s tongue. Maggie grinned as the other woman groaned when she pressed a thigh between her legs. “Should we start moving toward the bed?” Maggie whispered, pulling back enough to see if there was any hesitation. 

But Vasquez just nodded, tangling her fingers in Maggie’s as they made their way over to the bed. She settled in, propped up into a seated position by the stack of pillows, and Maggie threw a leg over her legs, coming to rest on her lap. As their mouths found one another once more, Maggie felt her hips rolling into Vasquez, felt the low rumble of contented groans against her own lips. 

“You getting started without us?” Lucy called, bounding over to the bed—never one to be left out of the fun. 

“Just thought we’d move somewhere more comfortable,” Maggie explained, rolling off of Vasquez as the others joined them in the bed. 

“But why don’t you two get used to it here,” Alex offered, shuffling across the bed to Maggie, not caring that it wasn’t her most graceful move. Maggie smiled softly up at her, glad to have them both ease into it with their own partners first.

Lucy and Vasquez seemed to feel similarly as they fell back into a routine, falling to the mattress beside Alex and Maggie, limbs tangling together in a familiar dance. 

They couldn’t remember who started removing clothes first, but eventually the layers from four different people began accumulating in piles around the edge of the bed. Maggie was the first to come—her orgasm taking even her by surprise with a well-timed push of Alex’s thigh and the sight of Lucy’s lips trailing up Vasquez’s muscular thighs.

From there, things seemed to accelerate—Alex found herself kissing Vasquez and swallowing her moans as Lucy’s tongue worked between her legs; Maggie’s fingers trailed across Lucy’s toned abs, deftly circling her clit after a gasped, “Yes, please,” fell from Lucy’s lips.

“Now, if I’m keeping track, it seems like everyone but Alex has gotten to come,” Lucy purred, crawling up the bed to where Alex was sitting, sipping at her cup of water and looking content. “Is that by choice or have we simply not given you enough attention yet?”

“Oh, I mean, either way,” Alex shrugged. 

“Let me put this another way: would you like something else? Because we would be more than happy to oblige.”

“Yeah?” Alex arched an eyebrow, looking between the other couple. 

“You still up for playing with the strap on?”

Alex gulped and nodded, looking up at Maggie to make sure she was still okay with it too. “Do you want me to get one of our toys?” she asked, already moving toward the nightstand.

“And we brought condoms too,” Lucy volunteered, gesturing toward the bag Vasquez had dropped by the side of the bed.

“Aww and we went and bought new ones just in case we ran out,” Maggie laughed.

“Condoms for everyone!” Lucy cheered, hopping off the bed to grab things from their bag. “You still want to wear it?” Lucy asked Vasquez, her voice much quieter now, clearly only meant for them. 

“Yeah—if it’s still okay with you.”

There was a glint in Lucy’s eyes as she responded, “Definitely.”

As Vasquez pulled on the harness, Maggie handed over one of Alex’s favorite dildos and a condom. When Lucy reached for the lube, though, Maggie shook her head and turned to Vasquez. “It’s better if you tease her first, make sure she’s dripping by the time you fuck her.”

And even though they’d agreed to dirty talk as a group, Maggie still checked in, making sure it was okay. Alex answered with a heated kiss that was all ragged moans and dragging teeth. “I’ll make sure she knows just what you want,” Maggie whispered, earning a keening whimper from Alex. When they finally broke apart, they found Lucy and Vasquez staring at them—lips parted and pupils blown wide with lust.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Lucy said, too turned on at the moment to try for teasing or flirtatious. 

“You should kiss up her thighs first,” Maggie instructed, watching as Vasquez snapped to attention, quick to follow orders. “Just a bit of teeth.” She could tell the moment she did as Alex let out a small gasp. After several torturously long minutes, Maggie directed Vasquez up to Alex’s chest, watching Alex’s hips jump as the tip of the toy dragged up against her.

“They shouldn’t be the only ones having fun,” Lucy whispered, crawling over to where Maggie was seated and guiding her to lean back against the pillows—still vertical enough to see everything that was going on but relaxed enough to enjoy. “Think you want my mouth on you?”

“Yes, please,” Maggie nodded, figuring the other two could be okay for a minute as she and Lucy found a rhythm together. Alex’s eyes snapped open the second she heard Maggie moaning beside her. 

“That’s—” Alex gulped.

“Yeah,” Vasquez agreed, watching Lucy’s ass as she slowly lowered herself down Maggie’s body until she reached her hips. 

“Still clean?” Lucy checked.

“Still clean,” Maggie confirmed. “But we picked up dental dams if you changed your mind.”

“We’re good.” But Lucy didn’t go any further than her hips and inner thighs, and Maggie soon realized she was waiting until Vasquez began fucking Alex. 

“Lube’s on the edge of the bed there,” Maggie offered, pointing at it. Once Vasquez was ready, Maggie managed to steady her voice—an impressive feat considering Lucy’s mouth was hovering right over where she needed her. “She likes it best from behind. You good with that, babe?”

“Definitely,” Alex nodded. “Maybe we, uh, get off the bed to face them?”

“Wanna watch, Danvers?” Lucy drawled, though she also couldn’t deny the appeal of watching Vasquez bend Alex over the bed. 

“Sorta the whole point of today, Lane,” Alex shot back, a cocky grin on her lips. 

Once they were in position, Maggie guided Vasquez to tease at Alex’s entrance before finally sliding in. As Alex groaned in satisfaction, Lucy licked up the full length of Maggie’s pussy, drawing a strangled moan from her. 

“Start slow, almost too slow.” Maggie grinned at the sight of Alex’s glare. If she didn’t know just how hard Alex came this way, she’d feel almost guilty for making her wait. 

Vasquez slowly slid in and out of the woman, her hands wrapped around Alex’s hips, her gaze tracing up the muscles of Alex’s back as they tensed and released with every thrust.

Lucy’s tongue trailed up and down the length of Maggie’s sex, dipping between her folds and trailing wetness up to her clit, but never staying long enough for her to do more than gasp at the feeling. 

“Now, uh, you can speed up a little bit.” And Maggie couldn’t help but notice that Lucy seemed to as well. “She likes it if you play with her nipples.” She didn’t mention the hair-pulling, since they’d agreed to keep that between them. 

As Lucy reached one hand up to cup at Maggie’s breasts, Maggie groaned, realizing she was directing both halves of the couple, ensuring Alex’s pleasure and her own all at once. 

Alex cried out at as the toy dragged across her front wall, and Maggie’s attention snapped over to her. “You good?”

“So good,” Alex panted, pushing her hips back, desperate for more.

“You need more yet?”

Alex felt herself tighten around the toy as Vasquez’s warm fingers gently pinched at her nipples. “Harder,” she managed, looking over her shoulder at Vasquez.

Vasquez nodded and put a bit more force into her ministrations, feeling her muscles grow tight and a wave of fresh arousal at the sight of Alex falling forward but never looking away from her. And when Alex called out her name, it took all her willpower not to fall over the edge right then and there.

“More,” Maggie gasped, tangling her fingers in Lucy’s hair as she let out a low moan.

“You taste so good,” Lucy murmured, earning a low whimper and a quiver of Maggie’s hips at that. She could feel herself dripping down her thighs and was tempted to drop down and ride her own hand to orgasm while she ate Maggie out, but she had other plans. 

“If you can, use one hand to get her clit,” Maggie managed, turning her head to look at Alex, to take in the pleasure that seemed to be etched in her features as her mouth dropped open and her eyes squeezed shut.

Vasquez bit down on her lower lip, nearly drawing blood as she fought to keep from coming, the pressure of the base of the toy keeping her right on the edge as she fucked Alex hard, rubbing her fingers in fast small movements over Alex’s clit. 

Maggie’s fingers tangled in the duvet as Lucy wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked gently, her tongue drawing delicious circles around it that had her scrambling for some semblance of control. But when she heard Alex come, a guttural moan filling the air, she couldn’t wait any longer, came with a sharp cry and Lucy’s name on her lips.

“Please,” Vasquez pleaded, looking at Lucy with wide-eyed desperation, her hips still canting into Alex who was biting at the duvet, looking like she was just about ready to fall over the edge for a second time.

“Wait,” Lucy ordered, holding Vasquez’s gaze. “I know you can do it.”

Vasquez finally nodded. 

“Think you’re up for another round?” Lucy asked Alex.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Alex nodded, pushing her hips back again and drawing a strangled moan from Vasquez. 

“How would you feel about getting on your back and letting me ride your face?” 

Alex and Maggie both nodded at that, and Alex quickly moved into position, dragging Lucy toward her to kiss the taste of Maggie from her lips. It was rough and dirty and everything Lucy wanted. While they made out, Maggie pumped a bit of lube into her hand and brought it over to Vasquez, circling her arms around her from behind and sliding her slick hands up and down the length of the toy, whispering in Vasquez’s ear about just how well she had done, how hot she looked fucking Alex. 

Catching sight of the increasingly desperate look in Vasquez’s eyes, Lucy guided her to slide into Alex, watching as Alex’s eyes fluttered closed at the sense of fullness. She carefully propped Alex’s head up onto a pillow. “Still okay with me getting up?”

“Yes,” Alex answered, her voice soft but no less sure. 

Lucy swung one leg over, but turned so that she was facing Vasquez, grinning broadly as she leaned over and kissed her soundly.

“Oh god,” Lucy moaned at the first stroke of Alex’s tongue. And as Alex’s strong hands came up to grip her hips and guide her down, her tongue working ever more insistently between her legs, Lucy found herself growing increasingly less coherent, her moans turning into a mixture of Alex’s name and obscenities and noises, pure and simple. 

“You can come as soon as I do,” Lucy finally managed, catching Vasquez’s gaze and nodding in understanding. Maggie grinned, finally realizing why Vasquez still hadn’t let herself come. Figuring the woman could use a bit more to make it worth the waiting, she fitted herself behind her, letting her hands tease at her chest and abs as she whispered filthy things in her ear about just how hard she had made Alex come once, how sexy she looked fucking her now.

The second Lucy’s hips faltered, the second her back arched and she began to cry out her release, Vasquez pumped her hips forward harder, rocking into the base of the toy while Maggie’s teeth dragged across her neck and her nails dragged across her abs—and then she was coming hard, nearly collapsing forward into Alex as all the pent-up tension fell from her body. 

Once Lucy swung a shaky leg back over Alex’s body, Alex surged up, her nails digging into Vasquez’s ass as she urged her closer, harder, until she was trembling through another orgasm that left her boneless and out of breath. 

Eventually they managed to rid themselves of toys, sprawling out across the bed as they all caught their breath and tried to regain the ability to think coherently. 

“That was really fun,” Maggie finally managed. 

“I can happily say we chose a good couple,” Lucy added.

“If you two ever wanted to, you know, do it again…” Alex pulled her head up off the pillow to see their reactions. Vasquez smiled and nodded, and Lucy just gave her a thumbs up before dropping her head back to the pillows. 

“Now, I believe we promised each other some dinner together as aftercare,” Maggie said, forcing herself to sit up and find the waters to at least make sure they all stayed hydrated. “And I know I had offered to make it, but you okay with takeout? Cause I don’t think I can stand up just yet.”


	8. Alex as a Bratty Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say how happy I am about your ABC's of Kink series, I feel like you're the perfect person to represent everyone's kinks so thank you (: Second, I wanted to request something! Can you write Alex being a brat and Maggie punishing her, with praise kink and dirty talk? I appreciate all the fics you write so much!
> 
> hey so a lot of people write alex with a praise kink a mile wide and it's not that i don't disagree with those (at ALL), but i haven't seen a lot of oneshots or smut where alex is kind of a bratty bottom? i was wondering if you wanted to explore that? you're one of my favorite smut writers so i wanted to ask you :)
> 
> More Maggie packing, praise kink, and orgasm denial? Maybe all in one fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safety Notes: As a reminder, bratting (which can include a lot of things but is typically defined as a bottom refusing orders or disobeying their top in a playful way, not at all in a “red” or tapping out kind of way) can be a fun dynamic but should be discussed in advance. A lot of bottoms talk about doing it as a way to challenge their tops to be a little rougher or to be more specific with their commands, and sometimes it’s just the way that someone approaches bottoming. Plenty of couples use this as an opportunity for “funishment” (something that’s pleasurable for the bottom but is maybe rougher or “seems like” a punishment; e.g. spanking or being tied up), and since I tend to write kink as something more playful and fun, even at its most serious, that’ll be the direction I’m taking this chapter. As a top, always remember that if you find yourself getting angry, that’s not the right headspace. Even though plenty of couples using bratting as a reason for actual punishment that was discussed and vetted in advance, punishments based in anger or a desire to genuinely harm a partner are not the same thing as punishments doled out in a planned scene. At that point you’re not in the right mindset to be participating and should call red as a top to talk about what happened. Just remember: safe, sane, consensual! Play safe!

“You sure you’re still up for it?” Alex asked, watching as Maggie slipped the harness and toy under a pair of briefs. The fact that she was already turned on mattered little if Maggie wasn’t just as into it as she was. 

“Definitely,” Maggie whispered, turning around and kissing Alex softly. She smirked as she felt Alex’s hands wandering across her hips and between her legs. “Not yet.” 

“Maybe just once before we leave…” Alex tugged on the lapels of Maggie’s jacket, trying to drag her closer to their bed. 

Stepping back, Maggie grew serious. “If I say you need to wait, you wait. Got it?” Her voice was a low rasp that left Alex feeling even needier than she had been. 

“I guess…”

“I’ll make you come when I think you deserve to come,” Maggie taunted, turning back around to find pants so they could finally make it out for their date night (and of course then make it back to the apartment for their post-date fun). Eventually she found a pair of black pants that she hoped were loose enough not to leave everything on full display; even if they were only going out for desert, she didn’t need the whole world to know what was going on. Before she could find her shoes, she heard a small whimper coming from the bed and spun around to find Alex propped against the pillows, her fingers moving quickly between her legs. 

“Did I say you could come?”

The corners of Alex’s mouth slowly curled up into a wicked smirk. “You said you wouldn’t make me come. You never said anything about coming in general…” 

“Well then let me make myself abundantly clear,” Maggie growled, as she advanced toward the bed. She raised her eyebrows and got a smile and a small nod back from Alex indicating that she was okay with it still. “You”—she wrapped her fingers around Alex’s wrists and brought them out from beneath her jeans and up above her head—“do not get to come”—she moved closer, their lips almost touching—“until I tell you to. Got it?”

“Yes, Maggie,” Alex drawled. 

“And do you know what happens if you do come before I tell you that you can?”

“I don’t know what you’ll do, but I know that I will have come.” Alex drew her lower lip between her teeth at the burst of frustration and arousal that flashed in Maggie’s eyes. 

“That’ll be the only time you’ll come tonight. I’ll have to punish you and then I’ll tease you and taunt you for hours until you’re dripping all down your thighs. And then I’ll leave you. And even if you touch yourself after I go to bed, we both know damn well it won’t be enough, won’t be what you really want, what you really need.” 

Alex couldn’t hold back the whimper that fell from her lips. “Fuck, Maggie.” 

“Dessert first, then, if you’re good for me, I might just let you.”

With a shakey breath in, Alex stood and straightened out her shirt before throwing on a leather jacket. “Better be damn good dessert.”

“Only the best for my fiancée.” Maggie held out her hand and smiled as Alex laced their fingers together. “Still good?”

“Definitely.” 

Over the course of dessert, as Maggie licked vegan gelato off her spoon and moaned about just how delicious it was, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Alex found her resolve crumbling bit by bit. By the time they made it back into the car, Alex was wet and beyond turned on. “Please?”

“Please what?” Maggie teased. 

Pursing her lips at the charade of not understanding, Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie hard, dragging her teeth across her lower lip and winding a hand around the back of her neck as the other fell to Maggie’s lap and crept up her thighs until she was cupping at the dick. “Get it now?” Alex purred, her breath hot against Maggie’s lips. 

“Didn’t I ask you to use your words?” Maggie shot back, willing her body not to betray her and reach back out for Alex’s touch. 

“Hmm, I think there are better uses for my mouth…”

“I think I’ve told you twice now to use your words. Unless you want to be punished…”

“Depends. What’s my punishment gonna be?”

“Hmm,” Maggie hummed to herself as she let her imagination run wild. She started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot. “I think the first punishment will be a long drive home with your hands on the dashboard where I can see them. You’re going to listen to me tell you all the things I want without being able to do a thing to help yourself.”

Alex leaned forward slightly and placed her hands on the dashboard.

“Good.” Alex felt a shudder run through her at that.

“So what is it you wanna do, Mags?” Alex hoped her voice sounded more even than she felt.

“I never did punish you for earlier…maybe you should be spanked for that… What do you think?”

“I think that’s only right,” Alex replied breathlessly. She could feel herself tensing and squirming already at the mere thought.

“And then I want to feel every part of you. I want to lick and suck my way down your abs and thighs. I want to feel your nipples getting hard under my tongue. I want to kiss you until you’re begging me to just please touch you. And then maybe—maybe, if you’re good, I’ll touch you. Just a little at first. Teasing, really.” Alex let out a small, strangled noise and shifted more in the seat. “I’ll wait for you to beg, for you to drip down my hand and convince me that you absolutely need me inside you.” 

“I will,” Alex promised, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. She could feel every inch of the seam of her tight jeans, could feel it moving incrementally against her with every slight acceleration of the car.

“And when you’ve finally convinced me, I’ll slide into you, let you have my cock. How do you want me? Do you want to be on your back? On your knees? Bent over the bed?”

“Fuck,” Alex exhaled. “Any way, Maggie. Just let me come.” Alex couldn’t tell if she was begging in the scenario or begging right now because either way she felt seconds away from coming undone, like she was barely hanging on by a thread, her breath shallow and her hands clutching at the dashboard like it was her last lifeline. 

“I will. But only once I’ve come.”

“I can make that happen right now.” Well, realistically it would be more like in five minutes when they were finally back at the apartment, though she had no qualms about taking Maggie in the car.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.” Maggie shook her head and grinned over at Alex. “If I let you make me come now, you don’t have to wait. But here’s the thing: I love it when you’re desperate. I love watching you squirm and beg and plead and try so hard to be good, to wait until I tell you to come for me.”

Alex could only whimper in response.

By the time they made it up to the apartment, Alex had Maggie up against the wall in seconds. “Come on, what happened to that punishment?” she rasped, pulling Maggie closer and grinding against the bulge in the front of her pants. 

“How many do you think you need? Five? Maybe ten?”

“Ten. Definitely ten,” Alex nodded, fighting back a smile at Maggie’s knowing smirk. 

“Alright. Can you go take off your pants for me?”

Alex nodded and quickly kicked off her boots before pushing tight jeans down her legs and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“So good sometimes,” Maggie teased, running her fingers lightly up Alex’s thighs and feeling her shudder beneath the touch. “Now get on your knees.” Alex did as she was told, pushing her ass up and waiting for the hot sting of Maggie’s hand. “You still good?”

“Yes,” Alex sighed. She gasped as the first one fell, the air echoing with the sound of Maggie’s palm slapping against her. The next two came in rapid succession, though they were lighter than Alex wanted. So she turned and pulled Maggie forward by the belt loops. 

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Alex answered, her tone soft and lilting.

“Then why aren’t you on your knees?”

“Technically I am.”

“Alex.”

“Maggie,” Alex taunted back.

“Get back in position.”

“I don’t know that you earned it…”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“How’s that?”

“I mean…I could barely feel that. I may as well be doing this myself if you won’t even put in the work.” At that, she saw the flash of a challenge in Maggie’s eyes, saw the way she squared her shoulders and the small smile that curled up the corners of her mouth for just a moment. 

“Then we’ll start again. And count for me.”

“I will if they’re good enough.”

Maggie roughly moved Alex back into position the way they had discussed, holding her firmly by the hips with one hand as she brought the other down hard against Alex’s ass.

“Fuck,” Alex gasped. “So good. One.”

With every smack of Maggie’s hand, Alex felt herself getting wetter, closer. Between the hardness of Maggie’s palm and the softness of her caresses and the gentle kisses laid across her back between slaps, Alex’s whole body was on fire, and she wanted nothing more than to give herself wholly to Maggie. 

It was on nine that her hips hit the bed with a whimpered, “Please.” With the tenth she nearly fell over the edge, her hips stuttering against the mattress as she bit down on the comforter. 

“Was that what I thought it was?”

“No!” Alex just about yelped. “I stopped it!”

“You’re so good for me.”

Alex shied away from Maggie’s touch, knowing that even just the feeling of the hot press of Maggie’s hand against her back might finally push her over the edge. “No! It’s not—I just, give me a second to try to calm down.”

“Are you that close?” And god, Maggie sounded so close herself from the very idea of it.

“You have no idea.”

“Fuck, Alex, that’s hot.” 

After a few minutes of calming breaths, Alex sat back up and pulled Maggie toward her. “I need you.”

“I guess you’ve been patient enough.” The glare she got in return left Maggie laughing softly before she crashed their lip together.

“You’re too dressed,” Alex grumbled as her wandering hands found nothing but layers of fabric. 

“I suppose I could fix that for you if you asked nicely…”

“Please, Maggie,” Alex began, looking up at her through thick, dark lashes, her pupils blown wide. She lowered her voice and bit at her lower lip. “I need you inside me.” 

It was playing dirty, and they both knew it, but Maggie had never been able to say no—not like this—so she found herself undoing the buttons of her shirt at a torturously slow pace, watching as Alex worried her lower lip between her teeth, her fingers curling into the sheets as she fought to stay still. Eventually Maggie pushed her shirt off of her shoulders and pulled her sports bra over her head, watching as Alex’s heated gaze raked over her torso. As she popped open the button to her jeans and slid down the zipper, Alex let out a small whimper. By the time they were finally off and the toy had been coated in lube, Alex wasn’t quite sure she’d make it past the first thrust. 

“You gonna wait for me?” Maggie rasped, looking down at Alex. 

“I’m so close,” Alex admitted. 

“I know you can do it. You’re so good for me. You were so good not coming before.”

Alex nodded resolutely, feeling the teasing of before fall away as Maggie slowly slid inside of her, filling her and dropping heated kisses across her neck and chest as she began to rock her hips forward. 

“Fuck,” Alex groaned, fisting at the sheets and trying to keep her breathing even as she felt herself grasping at the toy, felt her muscles tensing and shaking with the weight of holding herself back. “What—what do you need to come?” Alex gasped.

Figuring that Alex had already held off long enough for tonight, Maggie slid out, ignoring Alex’s whines of protests as she pulled one of their small bullet vibrators out from the bedside table and tucked it into the harness, switching it on with a quick flick of her fingers. 

This time when she slid back into Alex, they both groaned as she bottomed out, the vibrations coming harder as the small bullet was pressed between them. With Alex’s short nails digging into her back and Alex’s soft whimpers and desperate whines filling the air, Maggie fucked her faster and harder, feeling herself getting closer and closer. “So good,” Maggie panted, watching as Alex’s back arched up from the mattress but she held off. 

“Please,” Alex whimpered, and it was so desperate, so needy, Maggie let herself come, her hips faltering as Alex’s fingers dug into her ass and kept her pressed close. “Maggie.” Alex’s voice was breathy and cracked halfway through. She could feel her muscles pulling taut, like even the slightest movement would push her over the edge. 

“Come for me,” Maggie managed, watching as Alex broke apart gloriously, her back arching and her mouth falling open as she cried out her release before falling back to the mattress, her chest heaving and her body finally relaxing. 

Within moments, Maggie had thrown off the harness and curled up around Alex, an arm thrown across her waist. “You were amazing.”

“So were you,” Alex murmured, nuzzling into Maggie’s chest and letting herself be held. She drifted off to sleep, waking up only to mumble back a quiet, “Love you too,” as Maggie pressed a series of kisses across her shoulder and pulled the blanket up and over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @sapphicscholarwrites


End file.
